


Stalker

by WiltingGirl



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Smut, Stalking, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiltingGirl/pseuds/WiltingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo has a stalker, and the constant gifts and notes seem innocent enough at first but the newest note he's received was threatening and a bit over the line, so he decides to meet with him face to face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm posting this because I decided to work on chapters for "Situations" in bulk and post them later. So don't worry, that hasn't been abandoned. I hope you enjoy!

Karin stepped out of the front door to check the mail, frowning when her foot collided with cellophane.

She groaned. “Ichigo, flowers!” She picked the bundle up and waited for her brother to come downstairs, tapping her foot.

Ichigo looked just as annoyed as she did. “So we’re back to flowers now, huh? It’s been about a month.” Ichigo sighed, taking the roses from his sister’s hands.

“Yeah, but I’m not complaining. That time they sent you five hundred dollars in that love note was pretty great, it paid for my soccer gear and got you manga. I say whoever it is, they can stick around as long as the cash keeps comin’ in.” Karin smirked, continuing out to the mailbox.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. “Easy for you to say, you’re not the one being stalked.”

“Oh _boohoo_ ,” she slammed the mailbox shut, throwing a few cards at Ichigo. “you get gifts and love notes, that must be _so_ hard on you.”

Ichigo opened up the three cards. They were always in blue envelopes, always the same light shade. He read them over quickly, sneering at them before ripping them up. He stalked back inside to the kitchen to put the pieces in the trash.

“What did they say this time?” Yuzu asked, standing at the sink doing dishes. She looked a little worried.

Ichigo leaned against the counter, hand in his hair. “They’re getting more aggressive. I really don’t wanna talk about this with you, Yuzu. I’ll talk to dad about it.”

Yuzu nodded, figuring she shouldn’t pry anymore. But she knew it must have been something bad, because usually every time Ichigo got a new card he couldn’t wait to read it out loud in a mocking voice, making fun of whoever was stalking him. The cards usually varied from badly written poems that hardly even seemed romantic, to saying how much they wanted to meet Ichigo but they were scared of what he would think.

Ichigo walked away, a scowl on his face. This all started happening four months ago. The first instance was when he found a simple card in the mailbox. It wasn’t even addressed, meaning that whoever it was didn’t mail it, they simply stuck it inside. It read three simple words, ‘I like you’. Ichigo had brushed it off, thinking maybe it was someone from school. But a week went by and no one at school seemed to be interested in him. That’s when all the gifts and flowers kept coming.

Ichigo knocked on the wall next to the open door. “Dad?”

Isshin looked up from his desk, sorting through paperwork. “Yeah, son?”

Ichigo walked in and leaned against the wall. “I got another card today. Well three, but one of them kind of crossed the line.”

Isshin narrowed his eyes. He was very protective of his children. When this all started he had acted idiotic about it, laughing and telling Ichigo that this was normal and some girl must have really had it bad for him. But now it was getting out of hand.

“What did it say?”

Ichigo grit his teeth, his jaw tensing up. “They said that if they saw me out with someone again, they’d find out who it was and beat the shit out of them.”

Isshin stood up suddenly, almost knocking paperwork off of his desk. “Why would they send you something like that?”

Ichigo threw his hands to the side. “I don’t know. I mean maybe because I was hanging out with Orihime yesterday. But we were just walking to go get food, and besides, she’s dating Tatsuki.”

“If they don’t know she’s dating Tatsuki, then it can’t be someone from your school.” Isshin nodded to himself, trying to piece things together. “Do you want me to call the cops?”

Ichigo groaned, rolling his eyes. “And tell them what? I have no idea who it is so I can’t get a restraining order.”

Isshin sat back down and looked to the floor. “I’d tell you to be careful, but that’d be stupid. You have enough fight in you to knock just about anyone out.”

Ichigo smiled a bit, turning to leave. “Yeah, let’s just hope I don’t have to go knocking anyone out anytime soon though.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo sat at his desk, re-reading his writing over and over again. He decided to try and communicate with his stalker by writing a letter of his own. Of course he’d have to leave it on his own doorstep for the person to find since he didn’t have any other way to give it to them.

* * *

 

It was almost three in morning when Grimmjow walked up to Ichigo’s house, a black hood over his head. It was easy for him to stay out so late since he worked at a bar. He looked around, making sure no one was there to see him. He heard a noise beside him, but it was just a stray cat.

Grimmjow bent down, a small bouquet of orange daylilies in his hands. He saw them at the usual flower shop he went to and the color reminded him of Ichigo’s hair. He was about to sit the flowers down, but he saw a white envelope. He quirked an eyebrow and picked it up before sitting the flowers down.

He eyed it, tearing the envelope open.

He read it out loud to himself. “I don’t know who you are or why you’re harassing me, but I thought you should know that it’s not wise to threaten my friends.” Grimmjow chuckled, glad to know that girl was just his friend. “If you like me so much, why don’t you just arrange a meeting with me? Do you think you’re ugly or something?” Grimmjow had to keep himself from cackling at that. He was far from ugly. “Anyway, if you decide you want to meet, I’ll be waiting for you at noon tomorrow at the coffee shop I usually go to. I’m sure you know the one, since you’re stalking me.”

Grimmjow smirked, of course he knew which coffee shop Ichigo was talking about. He shoved the note in his pocket and began walking home.

He still wasn’t sure if he’d actually go through with meeting Ichigo face to face, but Grimmjow would at least go and watch him.

* * *

 

“Where’re you going?” Karin asked, pouring herself some cereal. They were on break from school so she had a bad habit of sleeping in late.

Ichigo was slipping on his shoes. “I’m gonna try and get rid of whoever’s stalking me.”

Karin rolled her eyes. “Riiiight, and how are you gonna do that?”

Ichigo stood up, grabbing his house keys and his wallet. “I invited them for coffee.”

“I’m not even gonna ask. Just don’t get kidnapped, if we get a ransom note in the mail I’m throwing it away as punishment for you being so stupid.”

* * *

 

Ichigo walked down the street, his nerves finally creeping up on him. At first he had imagined his stalker to be a lanky, under average girl. But that comment about beating the shit out anyone he was with threw him for a loop. It had to have been someone tough.

Ichigo brushed the thoughts away once he met the door to the coffee shop, opening it and heading inside. The girl at the counter always knew what he was going to order since he was there so frequently. He sat at a table in the back with his green tea latte and watched his surroundings.

At one point in time Ichigo had suspected the barista, but she was friendly and talkative and Ichigo had learned that she had a boyfriend and a son at home. The other patrons in the shop didn’t seem to even notice Ichigo was there, they were all occupied with their laptops or their friends.

The door to the shop opened, and Ichigo eyed the man oddly. He was tall, and had blue hair. Not to mention the guy was pretty built too. Ichigo wondered what a guy like that was doing in a coffee shop, he looked more like the type that preferred strong, black homemade coffee that tasted like tar.

Ichigo’s senses must have been on point, because when the man got his order it was a simple white coffee mug, meaning that it was just plain black coffee. Ichigo smirked to himself, he liked being right.

The blue haired man sat a few tables away, but still in Ichigo’s line of sight.

Ichigo sneered because the man kept looking at him, staring almost. He tried to avert his eyes because he needed to watch for anyone that might be suspicious. Ichigo didn’t have time to play games, he needed to find out who was stalking him and end it already.

* * *

 

Grimmjow felt a little angry when Ichigo stopped looking at him, but he felt stupid for feeling like that since Ichigo would have no way of knowing who he was.

Grimmjow got back up after finishing his coffee and went to go order another cup. He glanced to Ichigo who was tapping his fingers anxiously on the table. Grimmjow smirked to himself, _‘getting excited, huh?’_ , he thought to himself.

After grabbing his cup, Grimmjow was about to walk over to his own seat but he saw Ichigo’s face twist up into an irritated expression. He was gathering his things off of the table like he was about to leave. Grimmjow grit his teeth and stood up.

He made his way over to Ichigo, not sure exactly how he was supposed to approach him, so he made do with just sitting down at the table with him.

Ichigo deadpanned, hand mid-grasp as he was about to pick up his wallet from the table.

“Uh, can I help you?” Ichigo didn’t look angry, just genuinely confused.

Grimmjow offered up a cocky grin, taking a drink of his fresh coffee. “Did you like the flowers? I thought maybe you were getting tired of roses.”

Ichigo’s eyes widened, and he just _stared_. He stared at that stupid fucking shit-eating grin on Grimmjow’s face.

“So? You gonna answer me or not?” Grimmjow leaned in, a laugh threatening his lips as they twitched at the corners. He had a bad habit of laughing in inappropriate situations. 

Leaning in was a bad idea, because Ichigo swung his arm back and punched Grimmjow right in the mouth.

Now, Grimmjow wasn’t a weak man, not on any terms, but the blow had come out of nowhere and knocked him back out of his chair. He got up on his elbows, watching Ichigo stand up to walk over to where he had fallen.

Everyone was staring at them now, wondering what the hell had just happened.

Grimmjow finally got up, sitting the chair back up as well. “What? You mad that I picked orange flowers? I wasn’t making fun of your hair or anything, I actually like it.”

Ichigo was fuming now. He looked at Grimmjow’s blue hair, noticing that it resembled the same shade of blue as the envelopes.

“Outside. _Now_.” Ichigo bit the words out, walking towards the door.

Grimmjow followed, still smiling like a madman. The punch had been unexpected, but it just made him more attracted to Ichigo. He liked a man with a little fight him in.

He joined Ichigo outside, watching the teenager inspect his knuckles. They were a little red.

Ichigo sneered at Grimmjow.

“Your lip is bleeding.”

Grimmjow was just about to pull a cigarette out of his pack, but brought his thumb up to his lip first. Yep, blood.

“That’s your fault, or did you forget?” He lit the cigarette, keeping his distance from Ichigo. On the inside, Grimmjow’s heart was beating a little too fast for his liking. He’d never been this close to Ichigo before.

“That’s not important right now. What I wanna know is why the fuck are you stalking me?” Ichigo crossed his arms, staring daggers at the other man.

“After all the shitty love letters I’ve written you, you still don’t get it? I never pegged you as a slow one.” Grimmjow mumbled, flicking ashes to the side.

Ichigo almost laughed at hearing Grimmjow call his own writing shitty, because it _was_ shitty. “You couldn’t just come up to me and tell me you liked me? That’s so damn lame. It’s a crime to stalk people, you know.”

Grimmjow laughed at that. “I’ve committed worse crimes, kid, trust me.” He took another drag of his cigarette. “If you want the truth, it’s because I didn’t know if you liked men or not. And I’m pretty sure I’m a little too old for you.”

Ichigo tried to ignore the comment about the crimes. “Well I’m gay. I’m surprised you didn’t know that since you already know so much about me. How old are you anyway?”

Grimmjow really wished that that question hadn’t popped up, but it was his own fault for mentioning it. “Before I tell you that, I wanna know how old _you_ are. I know you’re in school, but I figure you must at least be eighteen.”

Ichigo shook his head, putting a hand on his hip. “I’ll be seventeen next month.”

Grimmjow almost winced. “Shit, you’re young.”

Ichigo almost looked smug. “That make you feel like a creep?”

Grimmjow grimaced. “A little, yeah. But I’m already in this deep, can’t just let you go after going this far to get your attention. I’m twenty-four.”

Ichigo had to take a step back. Yeah, the guy looked older but Ichigo didn’t think he would be that much older.

Things were quiet for a moment, Grimmjow stubbed out his cigarette and was going for another one. Ichigo stared at him, unsure of what to say.

“Well you’re not bad looking, I’ll give you that much.” It was a kick to Ichigo’s pride to say it, but damn, a hot guy liked him and that boosted his ego. “When did you decide to start sending me all kinds of shit in the first place?”

Grimmjow smirked at the comment about his looks. “I work as a bartender, I saw you and this red haired guy at the bar I work at. He looked real down about something. Instead of making him feel better you were insulting him, telling him how stupid he was for moping around.”

Ichigo recalled the event, he and Renji had managed to get in without being ID’d. Renji had just gotten broken up with.

Grimmjow continued. “I thought you were cute as fuck, but you never ordered any drinks so I didn’t get a chance to talk to you. I saw you on the street the next day and you were walking home from school. When I saw the uniform I knew you had to be young. So I decided to lay low and let you know how I felt without having to actually talk to you. I figured that once you knew how old I was you’d call the cops and get a restraining order on me.”

Ichigo listened carefully, wondering how the hell he’d missed seeing a guy with bright blue hair following him around.

“Well I’m not gonna call the cops, so you can relax. You’re lucky.” Even though Ichigo smiled, he still looked pissed off.

Grimmjow shoved a hand in his pocket. “So you’re sayin’ I got a chance with you?”

“I don’t know yet, take me on a date first. I don’t care where, but pick me up at eight tonight.”

Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow. He was glad that he was off work that night. “Fine, I promise I’ll make it worth your time.”

Ichigo started walking off, deciding that it was a good option to leave to avoid anything awkward. “If you bring me roses, I’m gonna wring your neck.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh, hey Ichigo. How did things go?” Karin was sitting on the couch watching tv, leaning her head back once she heard her brother enter the house.

“How did what go?” Yuzu chimed in, her wide eyes full of curiosity.

Karin received a look from Ichigo that practically begged her to not say anything. But Karin enjoyed a little drama as long as it didn’t involve her personally.

“He went to go see his stalker. I’m surprised he made it home in one piece. They didn’t try to shove in you the trunk of their car did they?” 

Yuzu looked towards her older brother, asking for an explanation.

Ichigo sat his keys and wallet on the kitchen counter, sighing. “Yeah, I finally met him.”

Both of his sister’s eyebrows quirked up, almost in unison. Karin was the one to speak first. “ _Him_?”

Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair. “Yeah, _him_.”

A grin crept on Karin’s face. “Dad’s gonna flip.”

Ichigo knew she didn’t mean it in a bad way. It wasn’t because a man was interested in him, it was because he decided to go out and meet the person stalking him in the first place.

“Where _is_ dad anyway?” Ichigo looked around the room, seeing no sign of the man.

“He’s in his office.” Yuzu spoke, finger pointed in that direction.

Ichigo nodded. “Great, I hope he can stall himself until eight.”

“What’s going on at eight?”

“Damn, Karin, stop being so nosy. I decided to give the guy a break and let him take me on a date.” He didn't feel like giving them that much information, but he knew that Karin would pry it out of him later if he didn't. 

Yuzu deadpanned. “Are you saying you’re gay, Ichigo?”

Karin snorted. “You couldn’t tell? I can’t be the only one in this house that knew he played for his own team.”

“I know you have a big mouth Karin, don’t go blabbing to dad about it. I’ll tell him on my own time. Please, just this once, cut me some slack here.”  
  
The grin on Karin’s face just got wider, her sister’s confusion getting more apparent. “So I’m guessing he wasn’t ugly?”

Ichigo’s scowl faded. “You’ll see.”

* * *

 

“I’ll get it!” Yuzu hurried to the door that was being firmly knocked on, wiping the flour off of her hands. She had been in the middle of baking. Whenever Ichigo’s birthday was coming up she always practiced baking to make sure she got the recipe just right for his cake. 

Karin ran downstairs. “No wait, I gotta see him too!”

Karin had beat her sister to the doorknob, twisting it harshly and pulling the door open hurriedly.

“Uh….” Karin looked up, not expecting the guy to be as tall as he was.

Ichigo came downstairs, attempting to shoo his sisters away but they insisted on staying in front of the door to get a better look at the man.

“You’ve managed to render Karin speechless, that’s hard to do.” Ichigo laughed lightly, opening the door even more so Grimmjow could step inside the house. Ichigo scowled when he saw what was in the man’s hand.

Grimmjow had indeed brought roses.

Ichigo glared at him. “What did I say about roses?”

Grimmjow smirked, showing an impressive set of teeth. “I was gonna see if you’d actually stick to your word. You know, wringing my neck and all.”

Ichigo snatched the flowers from Grimmjow, handing them to Yuzu. Grimmjow looked confused.

“Oh...Ichigo usually gives me the flowers since I like to use them for crafts. You always send so many so…” Yuzu looked around, not knowing what to do. She didn't want him to feel offended. 

Grimmjow shrugged. “Don’t worry, doesn’t bother me. I wasn’t sure what he was gonna do with all the flowers I’ve been sending him. At least they’re being put to good use.”

Karin scowled. “So you’re the one who’s been sending all this crap? How old are you? Thirty?”

Ichigo had to stifle a laugh. Grimmjow didn’t look anywhere near thirty, but kids have their own way of being cruel.

“No, I’m _not_ thirty. I’m in my early twenties, you brat.” Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at the girl, deciding instantly that he didn't like her. 

Karin looked Grimmjow up and down as if she were evaluating him. “You’re not _totally_ ugly, I guess.”

“Karin, hush! Don’t be so rude. I think he’s handsome.” Yuzu frowned, flicking Karin’s arm.

“You hear that Ichigo? I’m _handsome_.” Grimmjow smirked, loving the look of anguish on the teenager’s face.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re hot shit, now can we get going before my dad comes out here?” Ichigo started pushing Grimmjow out of the door via his chest.

“Oh shit, I forgot you lived with your dad. You’re right, we should go. I don’t wanna have to deal with the parental figure.”

Karin grabbed her brother’s arm, halting him before he could walk away. “You wanna take my pepper spray with you?”

Ichigo grit his teeth. “ _No_. I can take care of myself.”

“I can attest to that.” Grimmjow snorted. “Your brother here already socked me in the mouth. He’s got a killer left hook.”

“I hope he punches you in the dick next.” Karin crossed her arms, awaiting the scolding from her twin sister.

“Karin that’s enough, let Ichigo go on his date already.” Yuzu grabbed her sister’s wrist, tugging her away from the two men.

Deciding to make a quick escape, Ichigo shoved Grimmjow out the door, slamming it shut behind them. He cringed when he heard a faint ‘don’t forget to use a condom’ from Karin.

“Your sister sure is lively.” Grimmjow chuckled, enjoying the breeze that the night brought.

“Yeah, she’s definitely something else…” Ichigo trailed off.

It was silent, but then Grimmjow cleared his throat. “Do you mind if I hold your hand?”

Ichigo sneered at him. “What are you, _twelve_?”

Instead of taking offense to that and starting an argument, Grimmjow decided to just take the initiative and grab Ichigo’s hand.

“Where are we going anyway? I’m not gonna end up in your basement by the end of the night am I?” It was only partially a joke. Ichigo couldn’t be too careful.

“Only if you struggle.” Grimmjow smirked, noticing the slightly alarmed look on the teenager’s face. “ _Oh shit_ , I was kidding, don’t look at me like that. Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I guess my sense of humor is a bit too dark sometimes.”

Ichigo rolled his eyes, squeezing the other man’s hand tighter. “I would have found it funny in any other situation, but considering the fact that you’ve been stalking me, I was kinda caught off guard.”

Grimmjow stopped walking, releasing his grip on Ichigo’s hand. He ran his fingers through his already messy hair. “Look, I get it. I’ve been a fuckin’ creep. Can I just ask you to not hold that shit against me? I wanna do this the right way, but it’s kinda hard when you keep calling me a stalker left and right.”

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow as he talked, trying to figure out if he was being sincere or not. “Fine.” He threw his hands out to the side. “As long as I get to ask you questions. And you better answer them all. If you can do that, I won’t bring up the stalker thing anymore.”

Grimmjow sighed in relief. He could deal with that. They continued walking on, this time no contact from their hands.

“You ever jerked off while thinking of me?”

Grimmjow had almost tripped over nothing, halting his steps as he regained some composure. “What the _fuck_?”

Ichigo’s lips curled up into a grin. “Well? You gonna answer me?”

God, if Grimmjow didn’t feel like a creep before, he definitely did right now. “Yeah, I did, alright. Now can you ask me something that doesn’t involve me being a sicko?”

“How did you find out where I live?” The question had slipped Ichigo’s mind earlier even though it was an important one.

“Okay for this one I guess I do deserve the stalker title. I followed you home after school one day.” The more Grimmjow thought about it, the more that he saw that his actions were out of line. But he would try and fix that.

Ichigo nodded, he’d figured as much.

“You have any siblings?” Ichigo wanted to get to know Grimmjow more, it would help him see the man as a person instead someone who had been harassing him.

Grimmjow chuckled. “Yeah, I got a sister named Nel. She may be older, but she acts like a teenager.”

Ichigo couldn’t help but feel fond of the genuine smile on Grimmjow’s face. He must really care about his sister.

“I asked earlier but you never answered. Where are we going?” Ichigo changed the subject because they had been walking for a while now and it seemed as though there wasn’t a destination in mind.

Grimmjow shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. “You got something against walks?”

Ichigo shook his head. “No, I was just expecting you to take me somewhere lame like dinner or the movies. I like walks, you’re lucky.”

At seeing the teenager smile, Grimmjow felt bold enough to continue holding his hand.

Ichigo frowned a bit though, remembering something Grimmjow had said the day before.

“When you said you’d committed other crimes, what did you mean?”

“Ah shit, I knew I shouldn’t have said anything. I guess you have the right to know. I used to deal drugs. I never did them, shit, any drug dealer out there worth their salt is clean. But I got busted and spent two years in prison. Not a horrible sentence, but it still wasn’t exactly fun.”

Ichigo was honestly relieved that it wasn’t something more violent. His relaxed expression was starting to confuse Grimmjow because usually when your date tells you that they’ve been involved in illegal activity, you run.

“Why’d you do it?”

“I wish I could say something cool like I needed money for something important, but I can’t. I was just a dumb nineteen year old looking for fast money. You should've seen Nel’s face when she found out that her little brother had been buying her gifts with drug money. She cried like a baby.” Grimmjow huffed out a laugh at the memory.

“Listen, can we go back to your place?” Ichigo stopped walking.

Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow, shooting Ichigo a curious glance.

“Oh fuck no, you pervert. I’m not going to fuck you tonight. I just wanted to be able to sit somewhere comfortable and talk more, and I’m not ready to go home yet.”

“Wouldn’t have fucked you anyway.” Grimmjow snorted.

That seemed to hit a nerve in Ichigo. “Excuse me?”

Grimmjow had to keep an eye on Ichigo’s hands, not wanting to get punched for a second time.

“I said I wouldn’t have fucked you anyway.That wouldn’t be any fun. I need the chase.” Grimmjow smirked, looping an arm around Ichigo’s shoulders and walking him in the direction of his own apartment.

Oddly enough, that made Ichigo feel safe. At least Grimmjow wouldn’t have forced him to do anything. And the man seemed to worship Ichigo based on his letters. Ichigo doubted that Grimmjow would do anything he didn’t want him to.

Ichigo attempted to lean into Grimmjow’s touch. “You’re a lot different in person than you are in your letters.”

“Pffft, some shit’s easier to write down than say. You expect me to go saying all that romantic bullshit to you out loud? I think I’d die.”

“I especially liked that one letter where you told me that my hair reminded you of sunsets. I think I laughed so hard my sister Yuzu had to make sure I was still breathing.”

Grimmjow felt embarrassment prickle at the back of his neck. “Hey, don’t be a dick. I was probably drunk when I wrote that.”

Ichigo gave him a light shove. “Uh huh, sure you were. That’s some pretty impressive penmanship for a drunk guy.”

Grimmjow ran a hand down his face. “You’re never going to let me live those letters down, are you?”

Ichigo smirked. “Not a chance.”


	4. Chapter 4

Grimmjow had seemed alarmed when he stuck the key into the door of his apartment. It seemed to have have already been unlocked.

“Stay behind me.” Grimmjow growled over his shoulder, putting a hand to Ichigo’s chest to keep him from walking ahead. Ichigo did as he was told, wondering what was going on in the man’s head.

Grimmjow crept inside while Ichigo stayed put at the door frame. He inspected what he could from this limited angle. The living room looked pleasant enough. The walls a deep red and the carpet a relatively clean white. The couch was sleek and made of leather, as well as the loveseat and armchair that accompanied the room. There was a rather impressive flat screen television mounted to the wall. Ichigo raised his eyebrows, wondering if Grimmjow was loaded with cash somehow despite working simply as a bartender.

Ichigo then heard a shrilling yell of excitement, so loud he had to cover his ears and cringe.

“Where is he!? You brought him home?” A female voice asked questions excitedly and Ichigo heard footsteps approaching.

Before Ichigo could even analyze the girl running at him, a pair of arms were thrown around him, hugging him just a little too tightly.

Ichigo eyed Grimmjow over the girl’s shoulder, looking confused and more than uncomfortable. Her boobs were basically crushing his windpipe.

“That’s enough Nel, the poor kid’s about to tap out.” Grimmjow snorted, lightly tugging at his sister’s wrist.

Nel let go, face quickly turning sympathetic. “Oh, I’m so sorry. I guess I just got a little too excited. My brother talks about you all the time and it’s so nice to finally meet you!” She giggled, fighting the urge to hug the teenager again.

Ichigo rubbed at his chest, happy that he could take full breaths now that he wasn’t being crushed. “He talks about me, does he?”

Grimmjow groaned and walked towards the couch, slumping down on it and grabbing a pack of cigarettes off of the end table.

Nel took Ichigo’s hand and led him over to the loveseat, sitting him down and joining next to him.

“Grimm’s always talking about you. I even helped him pick out a few gifts for you once. Speaking of, how did you like that cat plush I had him send you?”

Ichigo recalled it. It was one of the gifts that had him thinking that maybe his stalker had been a girl. It made sense now. Ichigo looked over to Grimmjow who looked as if he were in anguish over the conversation.

“Yeah, I didn’t pick that thing out, too mushy for my taste. I took her shopping one day and she saw the dumb thing and told me I should give it to you. I tried to tell her you were a guy, but she insisted that gender roles were overrated. Not that I don’t agree, but you seem a little too rugged for stuffed animals.” Grimmjow chuckled, finally lighting his cigarette. He sighed into his exhale of smoke.

Ichigo laughed nervously. “It’s okay, once my sister Yuzu saw it she fell in love. So it didn’t go to waste.”

Nel let out another shriek of excitement. “You have a sister? I have to meet her!”

Ichigo couldn’t help but laugh. Her personality seemed to clash with Grimmjow’s but that kept things interesting.

“I have two sisters, they’re twins. Fraternal and complete opposites, but still twins. You can meet them if you want, I’ll talk to them about it later when I get back home.” Ichigo tried his best to relax into the hug Nel gave him, glad that it wasn’t as crushing as the first once.

Despite Grimmjow’s cold gaze, his eyes still never left Ichigo’s. Ichigo had expected more bizarre and possessive behavior from someone that had been stalking him.

“You’ve got a really nice place.” Ichigo mentioned awkwardly, looking around from his seat. The kitchen even seemed to be made up of expensive appliances and the counters were a glossy black marble.

“Yeah, it’s only nice when I come over to clean it. Grimm doesn’t even know the definition of clean.” She glared at her brother.

Ichigo snorted when he saw Grimmjow roll his eyes at his sister. “Good to know. But if you work as a bartender, how did you afford all of this?”

Grimmjow’s lips curled into a sly smirk. “I already told you about the whole drug dealing thing. I had money stashed away and still had it secured when I got out of prison. Not to mention that I had a lot this stuff before I got put away. I caught a lucky break.”

Ichigo’s eyes narrowed a bit. “You had to of been dealing something a little more serious than weed to be able to get that kind of cash.”

Grimmjow shrugged in feigned innocence. Ichigo wouldn’t make him explain any further, it didn’t matter since all of that was in the past.

“My baby brother’s a changed man. I think prison was good for him. He used to be such a delinquent.” Nel smiled.

“Ugh, I’m not a baby, Nel. You’re older than me but not that much older, shit.” Grimmjow sneered.

“How old are you anyway, Nel?”

“I’m thirty.” She seemed a little nervous about talking about her age.

Ichigo’s eyes became comically wide. “You’re thirty? Damn, you look younger than Grimmjow.”

The nervousness on Nel’s face faded and she smiled like an idiot. “You’re just too sweet! Grimm, your boyfriend is so nice. I don’t know how you landed a guy like this!”

“Oh…” Ichigo’s voice trailed off as he rubbed at the nape of his neck. “I’m not his boyfriend. I mean, this is the first time I’ve even met him.”

Grimmjow had to fight back a growl. That had stung. Despite his calm demeanor, he was completely infatuated with Ichigo.

Nel could sense the tension in the room, so she got up and headed to the kitchen. “Would you like something to drink, Ichigo?” She had said his name with a slight lisp, but it wasn’t terribly noticeable.

Ichigo smiled through the tense atmosphere. “Sure, whatever’s fine. Thanks.”

“Mhmm!” Nel perked from in the kitchen, opening the fridge.

“You mind coming to sit next to me?” Grimmjow patted the spot next to him.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. “Jealous much?” He got up and sat next to him, shifting uncomfortably. 

A strong arm was hooked over his shoulders, pulling him closer to Grimmjow.

“What if I am?” Grimmjow teased, leaning over a bit to stub his cigarette out in a glass ashtray that looked like it was cleaned recently.

Nel came walking back in, a mug of tea for herself and a cup of lemonade for Ichigo. Ichigo thanked her before taking the cup, sipping it and happy to find that it wasn’t too sweet.

Grimmjow removed his arm from Ichigo and got up to go to the kitchen himself. He got a container of coffee grounds and began preparing the coffee maker.

 

“Why does he look so mad all the time?” Ichigo whispered, trying to keep from offending Grimmjow if he heard.

Nel rolled her eyes, blowing the steam away that hovered over her tea. “Grimm’s always sour faced unless he's talking about you. He may not act like it, but he really likes you. I’ve never seen him so worked up about anyone before. He would stay up all night writing you letters, I would have to come over and force him to go to bed.”

Ichigo glanced over at the older man in the kitchen. A blush threatened his features. He couldn’t believe a man with such a hard exterior liked him. 

“I just hope you give him a chance. I know you said you’re not his boyfriend yet, but if you could at least let him take you out some more that would make him happy.”

“My damn ears are burning, you better not be talking about me.” Grimmjow’s voice boomed gruffly from in the other room. He came walking in with a cup full of coffee.

“ _Me_? Talking about _you_? I would never.” Nel got up and poked Grimmjow’s forehead, making him grumble something about her being annoying under his breath.

“What time do you need to be home?” Grimmjow asked as he sat back down.

“Uh, before ten probably.” Ichigo looked at the clock, the time nearing nine thirty.

Grimmjow got back up and downed his coffee in nearly one go, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “We should get going then.”

Nel wasted no time in giving Ichigo his goodbye hug, being careful not to hurt him this time.

“Bye, I better see you soon!” Nel waved as Ichigo and Grimmjow walked out the door. Ichigo gave a small wave in return, smiling at the girl.

“Sorry about that.” Grimmjow averted his gaze.

“Don’t sweat it, she was nice.” Ichigo laughed shyly, walking down the steps outside.

“So what do you think so far? Still hate me?”

Ichigo rolled his eyes, grabbing Grimmjow’s hand roughly into his own. “I never hated you, you just came on really strong. But I will admit, I’m a lot more comfortable around you than I thought I would be.”

* * *

 

The walk home was surprisingly not quiet, Ichigo went on about his dad and his sisters. Grimmjow had actually laughed on more than one occasion at hearing how eccentric Ichigo’s father was.

They were finally at the front of Ichigo’s house. Ichigo was glad to see that the light was pouring out of his dad’s office, showing a sign that the man was still in there.

“Well…” Ichigo looked to the ground, his stomach in a small knot of nerves. “Tonight was fun, I guess.”

Grimmjow put his hand on Ichigo’s shoulder. It was a little more tender than the man’s previous touches. “Can I kiss you?”

Ichigo kept his eyes down towards the pavement. “On the cheek would be fine. I don’t wanna offend you or anything, I just don’t want things to go too fast. I still have things to wrap my head around, y’know?”

Grimmjow nodded, disappointment plaguing him. He leaned in slowly, brushing his lips against Ichigo’s cheekbone.

Ichigo held his breath the whole time. Grimmjow smelled like nicotine and coffee. It made his skin tingle.

“So can I at least get your number so I don’t have to keep leaving notes at your doorstep?” Grimmjow grinned.

“Yeah sure, give me your phone. I’ll put the number in.”


	5. Chapter 5

The house was silent when Ichigo walked in. He assumed that his sisters were in bed. Even Karin, despite her boasting about how much she loves staying up late.

As good as Ichigo was at keeping secrets, he didn’t like doing it. He knew his father would still be up. How the man stayed energetic during the day even though he was up most of the night hours was a mystery.

“Hey dad, you busy?” Ichigo walked straight into his father’s office since the door was wide open.

Isshin smiled, putting his pen down. “Have a seat, son.”

Ichigo sat in the chair in front of the desk. Usually this is where patients would sit for a consultation. But it was Ichigo’s spot whenever he needed to talk to his father about something.

“Is something bothering you? You have a stupid look on your face.” Isshin commented on the worried look Ichigo was sporting.

“I’m gay.” _Oh_. He hadn’t meant for it to come out like that. Better to rip the bandaid off than to let it loose gently, right?

Ichigo expected a lot of things. Yelling was the least likely of them, but it was still a possibility. Hugging and tears were most likely. Laughing though? That hadn’t even crossed his mind. 

“That’s old news.” Isshin propped his feet up on his desk, an idiotic smile still on his chiseled face. “Son, I already knew. I’m your father, I’m going to notice things.”

“How did I give it away?” Ichigo slumped in his chair. He felt stupid for even telling his father now.

“You never show any interest in girls. And you don’t think I’ve noticed how when I take you and your sisters out to do something you’re always checking out the men that walk by? I’m not _completely_ oblivious, Ichigo.”

Ichigo didn’t want this talk to be completely useless. Because right now it felt fucking pathetic. He needed to bring up something more important.

“I met my stalker.” Ichigo winced immediately after saying it.

The playful look on Isshin’s face quickly faded. He removed his feet from his desk and leaned over it, hands folded together.

“Explain.”

“Well it’s a guy. I went on a date with him.” Ichigo was going to omit the part about going back to Grimmjow’s place. “It was nice, I met his sister. I’m here, safe and in one piece, so please don’t flip out on me. I took the initiative and everything turned out fine.”

Isshin’s silence was seriously starting to freak Ichigo out. He was going back and forth between running to his room and staying put.

“I’m proud of you. You were the bigger man. When can I meet him?” Despite the positive response, Isshin still looked a little too serious for his son’s liking.

Ichigo was afraid of that question. He really didn’t want his dad to meet Grimmjow. Not that there was anything wrong with Grimmjow, it was just...his age. But Ichigo knew his dad wouldn’t back down from the request. He would simply have to ask Grimmjow to lie about his age.

“Well his sister wants to meet Karin and Yuzu. So maybe I could invite them over here for dinner or something?” It seemed like a good idea. Nel was eccentric enough to keep the attention on her and off of Grimmjow.

His father nodded. “Are you going steady?”

Ichigo rolled his eyes. “No. I told him I wanted to take things slow. I wouldn’t even let him kiss me, so you can relax.”

Isshin’s expression seemed to soften at that.

“You should get some sleep. I expect to hear from this boy you’re seeing soon.”

Ichigo cringed at the word ‘boy’. Grimmjow wasn’t a boy, he was a man. It still made Ichigo’s face heat up to think that a fucking grown ass man liked him.

* * *

 

There was a soft knock on Ichigo’s bedroom door just as he was about to get settled into bed. He sighed as he got up to answer it.

“Here to interrogate me? I thought you’d be in bed already.” Ichigo groaned, begrudgingly opening his door for Karin.

“Heh, nope. No school means that I can stay up as long as I want. I don’t know why you waste your time going to bed early.” Karin decided to invite herself into her brother’s room, sitting on the chair at his desk and spinning it a bit.

“Whatever, what do you wanna know so I can get this over with?” Ichigo sat on his bed, leaning over.

“What’d you guys do?” Karin had a devious grin on her face. She assumed that they had done something innocent, but she enjoyed giving Ichigo a hard time.

“We went for a walk, then we went back to his place.” Ichigo held his hands up when Karin started to get this evil look on her face. “And no, we didn’t do anything weird. His sister was there so we all just talked.”

Karin rolled her eyes and spun the chair in the other direction. “Boooorrring. What was his sister like?”

“Well uh, she had green hair. And she’s really nice. She wants to meet you and Yuzu sometime.”

“Why does she wanna meet _us_?” Karin looked back at her brother, confused.

“Probably because she’s trying to get to know us and do something nice for her brother. You know, unlike you.” Ichigo crossed his arms and smiled smugly.

“Piss off, I’m nice sometimes you know.” Karin got up from the chair and made her way back to the door.

“Well can you be nice whenever I invite him over for dinner? I really don’t feel like being tortured.”

Karin glared back at him, one foot out of the door. “I’ll think about it.”

* * *

 

“Fuck!” Grimmjow slammed his fist into the wall, making a slight dent in the paint that revealed a small portion of the white drywall beneath it.

Nel hurried over to him. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

Instead of answering, Grimmjow pounded his fist into the same spot over and over again until he finally tore a bit of skin.

Nel had to grab his wrist. She may not have looked it, but she was pretty tough and could definitely hold him back. Grimmjow glared at her, trying to free his wrist but she just held onto it tight, giving him a stern look.

“Are you going to tell me what happened or are you going to keep throwing a tantrum?” She finally let go of her brother’s wrist, forcing it down to his side.

“I fucked up. I know I did, _fuck_.” Grimmjow walked over to the couch, face in his hands.

Nel put a hand on her hip, sending an accusing look towards him. “ _What did you do_?” She had said it as if she were his mother trying to get him to admit that he had done something wrong.

“I fucking freaked him out. I asked if I could kiss him and he got all fucking nervous and said he didn’t want things to go too fast. I knew I shouldn’t have met him yet.”

“What’s wrong with taking things slow?” Nel asked, keeping her guard up just in case her brother tried to start a fight.

Grimmjow kicked at the coffee table in front of him, budging it a few inches.

“I can’t fucking take it slow with him. I can’t get him out of my goddamn head. He looks at me like he’s scared of me and I can’t fucking _stand_ _it_.”

“Why shouldn’t he be scared of you? Look at you, you’re acting like an idiot right now. You’re angry over nothing. You need to get some sleep and think about this in the morning. Your head’s not clear right now, Grimm.”

Nel sighed and walked over to the kitchen to get a glass of whisky for him. Usually when people are angry you don’t give them alcohol, but it always put Grimmjow to sleep. He took the drink with no hesitation, knocking it back into his mouth and sitting the glass on the table he had just kicked.

Nel just kept refilling the glass, happy to see him becoming groggy. She went back to his room and retrieved his blanket and a pillow. He was definitely going to fall asleep on the couch.

Grimmjow took the pillow from her and shoved it under his head, saying something about how he wasn’t a little kid when she threw the blanket over him.

“He’s driving me fuckin’ crazy, Nel.” Grimmjow mumbled, his voice tired.

Nel smiled down at him, grabbing her purse off of the end table. “I know he is. But you need to keep your cool, okay? I’ll be back in the morning to check on you.”


	6. Chapter 6

Nel had indeed checked on Grimmjow the next morning. He seemed level headed and rational, but that was just because he was good at covering things up. Inside, Grimmjow was a nervous wreck.

He kept telling himself that Ichigo wouldn’t ever see him again. Despite having his number, Grimmjow didn’t call him. No, because that would give Ichigo the chance to block his number and then ignore him.

So Grimmjow decided to just go to Ichigo’s house and wait for him outside. To Grimmjow, this all seemed completely normal. Not for a second did he think his behavior was minutely creepy.

...

It was only ten in the morning and Grimmjow sat crouched outside petting the same stray cat he had come across a few nights ago. The cat was just enough to keep his thoughts occupied until Ichigo finally came out of the house. When he saw the door open though, it wasn’t Ichigo.

Karin came outside, about to go off on her walk down to the soccer field but she stopped when she spotted Grimmjow.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Her posture was very standoffish. She guarded the door as if she’d rather die than let Grimmjow go inside of her house.

Grimmjow got up from his crouching position and dusted his jeans off. “I’m waiting for your brother.” The cat nudged its face on his leg a few times before walking off.

Karin eyed him suspiciously. “He probably just woke up. If you want, you can wait inside. But I’ll warn you, my dad’s in there.” She smirked knowing her dad would kick him out. It was the only reason she’d let him go in.

Grimmjow really didn’t like the idea of having to meet Ichigo’s father so soon.

“Kid, I know you don’t seem to really like me. But can you do me a favor and go tell your brother I’m here?”

Karin stood for a moment, tapping her foot in thought. “Fine. But you owe me now.” She groaned and walked back in the house, leaving Grimmjow outside.

Grimmjow stood impatiently in front of the house. His heart rate had started to pick up at just the thought of being around Ichigo again. And when he saw the teenager walk out of the door with his sister, he had to calm himself down mentally.

Ichigo looked like the very definition of confused. “What are you doing here?”

Grimmjow had to swallow. Ichigo looked so disheveled. His hair was a mess and he was wearing a white wifebeater and a pair of pajama pants that hung off of his hips. Grimmjow must have been staring a bit too much because Karin was giving him the stink eye.

“Well I’m outta here, try not to get killed, Ichigo.” Karin walked off, leaving the two alone.

“You don’t want me here, do you?” Grimmjow asked, breaking the few seconds of silence that fell after Karin had left.

Ichigo scratched under his shirt absentmindedly, making Grimmjow use all of his self control to keep from looking for too long.

“It’s not that, I’m just surprised to see you.” Ichigo smiled and goddamn, Grimmjow could feel his heart swelling.

“Can we...talk somewhere? Alone.”

Grimmjow was afraid that the request would scare Ichigo off, but he didn’t seem to be bothered by it.

“Sure, I can sneak you past my dad and we can talk in my room.” Ichigo motioned for Grimmjow to follow him to the door of the house.

Grimmjow felt like passing out. Ichigo had just invited him up to his room. His fucking room.

 

...

Grimmjow stood in the doorway of Ichigo’s room, just staring. He had wanted to be in this room for so long. Not even just for the possibility of sex, but just to be able to be in Ichigo’s room and learn what he likes and how he lives. Grimmjow looked around, trying to read the teenager based off of his living space.

“You can sit on my bed.” Ichigo walked over to his desk, sitting in the chair.

Christ, Grimmjow was about to lose it. He sat down on the soft bed and had to control himself because _fuck_ the bed smelled like Ichigo in the best way possible.

“So…” Ichigo trailed off, swaying the chair slightly. “What did you wanna talk about?”

Grimmjow deadpanned. What did he want to talk about?

“Uh, I’m gonna be real honest here. I just wanted an excuse to see you.” He bit his tongue to keep himself from saying anything else stupid.

Ichigo snorted. “Wow, that’s so cheesy. You could have called me.”

Grimmjow wasn’t about to tell Ichigo about his worrying thoughts from earlier about calling or texting him. So he made something up.

“Oh yeah...I accidentally left my phone at Nel’s place.” Grimmjow hoped that no one decided to call him while he was with Ichigo because then he’d just look like a liar. Even though he _was_.

“That makes sense. But now that you’re here, what do you wanna do? I mean we have to talk about something or this is gonna get really boring really fast.”

Boring was not something Grimmjow wanted Ichigo to associate him with, so he blurted out the first thing he could think of.

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

Grimmjow contemplated jumping out of the window. Kill him, somebody fucking kill him and get rid of this embarrassment.

“Uh…” Ichigo trailed off, staring.

Grimmjow looked back and forth between Ichigo and the door, weighing his options.

“Look...I know you like me a lot. I’m flattered, really. But I still have a lot to think about. Yeah, I think you’re cute and you can be nice. I just…”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to see me anymore.” Grimmjow stood up, his expression purposefully unreadable.

Ichigo stood up as well, trying to stop Grimmjow from leaving so suddenly. “Wait, don’t be like that. I didn’t say we could never be together, I just want time.”

“Go make sure your dad is busy, I’m leaving.”

…

Ichigo was baffled beyond belief. Grimmjow, the man who had been pining after him for months, just fucking up and left. Ichigo slumped on the couch, not sure how to react. Should he go to the man’s house and try to make up? No, that would be stupid. Ichigo didn’t even like him that much. But still, things felt unfinished. Maybe he just needed to talk about it.

Ichigo took his phone out and looked through his small list of contacts, finding his best friend’s.

He held the phone up to his ear, waiting for the ringing to end.

“Hey, been awhile, man.”

Ichigo smiled. “Yeah, hey Renji. Can you come over? I have a lot of shit to talk about and need to unload it on you.”

Renji laughed from the other end of the line. “Sure thing. I’ll be there in a bit so you can bitch about your life.”

Ichigo laughed lightly and said his goodbyes, heading upstairs to change into his clothes for the day.

…

“No fucking way!” Renji almost spat out his energy drink. He had no business drinking them in the first place, the guy was hyper enough.

“Yep. I finally met the person stalking me.” Ichigo shrugged, taking a french fry out of the bag of food Renji had brought over.

Renji sat back against the wall, eyes wide. “What a fucking weirdo. After all that shit, he left. I mean dude, you met his sister and all that. The way it sounds, things were going pretty good.”

Ichigo rolled his eyes. “I know, that’s what I thought. But he just wasn’t willing to wait. I mean damn, give me some time to at least like you, shit.”

Renji nodded in agreement, bunching up the wrapper from his hamburger and throwing it across the room to land in the small trash can in Ichigo’s room.

“Let’s go drinking, you need it. I’m sure we can get in like last time.”

“Uh, that’s where Grimmjow works, can’t exactly go there.” Ichigo reminded him.

“Oh shit, right. Well we could at least go for a walk, you need some fresh air. Get that fucking weirdo out of your head for a while.” Renji smirked, flicking Ichigo in the forehead.

Ichigo smiled softly, that sounded nice.

…

“What was that song called again?” Renji mumbled from his spot in the grass.

Ichigo relaxed his arms behind his head, staring at the dark sky. They had walked for a while and even did a little shopping for Yuzu. They ended up lying down in the grass at the park like they used to do as kids.

“You’re asking the wrong guy here, Renji.” Ichigo laughed under his breath. Renji had been trying to remember some song from their childhood for the past twenty minutes.

“Fuck, that’s gonna bother me!” Renji complained, sitting up indian style.

Ichigo sat up as well, scooting closer to Renji. “Not as much as your fucking hair is bothering me. Your ponytail is slipping out, it looks stupid as hell.”

“Oh, shit. Can you fix it for me? I kinda don’t have a mirror.” Renji sat still for Ichigo.

Ichigo snorted. “Sure thing, but if I pull your hair don’t start bitching at me.” Ichigo sat behind his best friend, letting his hair completely out. He gathered all of the red hair together and looped the black hair tie around it all and repeated until it was all tight.

“You’re good now.” Ichigo sat back on his knees.

Renji put his hand back and felt his hair, making sure all of it was secured. “Thanks man.”

“I should probably head back home soon. I went to bed late and woke up early.” Ichigo pulled his phone out to check the time.

Renji cringed. “Shit, yeah. Get some sleep and forget about that dumb fuck of a man.”

Ichigo laughed and punched Renji in the arm lightly, causing Renji to hit him back. They traded punches for a while, nothing serious but they would both probably have a few bruises. Ichigo had dodged a hit, backing up a little. Renji followed the movement, but tripped over a branch in the process. He fell on top of Ichigo with a very, very unmanly yelp of surprise.

Ichigo shouted when Renji’s head collided with his chest a little too hard as they both hit the ground.

Renji groaned, propping himself up just enough to rub at his now aching forehead. “Shit man, sorry.”

Ichigo didn’t say anything, which worried Renji so he opened his eyes and looked down at his best friend beneath him.

“This is some serious chick flick bullshit right here.” Renji said with a laugh, rolling over to unpin Ichigo.

Ichigo sat up and dusted the dirt off of his shirt. “Yeah, except we’re not chicks, and you’re not gay.”

Renji snickered loudly, falling back in a fit of laughter. “Does that disappoint you or something?”

Ichigo sneered and threw a small rock at him. “Ew, _fuck no_. I’ve known you for how long? It would be like fucking my brother.”

Renji jabbed his elbow into Ichigo’s side. “I was just kidding, damn. C’mon, let’s get you home before you start beating the shit out of me.”

They both got up and starting walking down the road. What they failed to notice is that they were being watched.


	7. Chapter 7

Ichigo honestly felt better after a night out. The fresh air had really done his head some good. He climbed into bed after finishing all of the homework he was assigned before break. It felt good to just lie in bed and not have to worry about anything.

Grabbing his phone and some headphones, Ichigo slid his window open and sat on the sill of it. He put his headphones on and listened to whatever had come on when he hit shuffle. It was actually kind of cool out tonight, the breeze felt nice.

He felt himself dozing off but caught himself when he smelled nicotine in the air. He snapped his eyes open, glad he didn’t fall asleep right in front of his open window. He looked to the side through foggy vision and almost fell backwards when he saw who was there.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Ichigo snapped. It was aggressive but still quiet since he didn’t want to wake his father or sisters up.

Grimmjow was sitting on the ground smoking next to Ichigo’s window, hand shoved into his pocket lazily.

“You gonna let me in?” His voice was gruff, as if he had been yelling a lot.

Ichigo slid down from the window onto his bed and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I guess.” He felt good at least knowing Grimmjow didn’t invite himself in through the window when Ichigo wasn’t aware of his own surroundings.

Grimmjow nodded and stubbed his cigarette out before waiting for Ichigo to come downstairs and unlock the door for him.

...

Ichigo stood up from the bed and crossed his arms. “So you leave, and now you’re back? You can’t jerk me around like this.”

Grimmjow didn’t say anything in return, he simply stood in front of Ichigo.

Ichigo felt the tension in the room, and it wasn’t a good type of tension. Grimmjow’s expression was unreadable, but it definitely harbored more anger than it did earlier. Ichigo took a step back, only to find that Grimmjow had backed him into a wall.

“What are you-”

Grimmjow slammed his fist into the wall next to Ichigo’s head, interrupting him and quite frankly startling the fuck out of him.

“I’ll fucking kill him.” Grimmjow growled the words as ground his knuckles into the wall.

Ichigo’s eyes were as wide as they’ve ever been. He tried to avert his gaze but Grimmjow gripped his jaw roughly, forcing Ichigo to look at him.

“Do you fucking hear me? If I see him with you again I’ll fucking kill him.” Grimmjow hissed, letting go of Ichigo’s jaw harshly.

Ichigo didn’t dare say it out loud, but he was fucking scared. He had never been this afraid in his entire life.

“I’m sorry.” Ichigo whispered, voice evidently showing that he was in shock. He wasn’t sorry, he only apologized because fuck, he didn’t want Grimmjow to hit him like he had the wall.

“That fucking red haired guy is going to be the sorry one if I ever see him put his hands on you again.” Grimmjow removed his fist from the wall, staring down at Ichigo with angry sapphire eyes.

Ichigo had to remain calm. “What do you want from me?”

Grimmjow grabbed him by the shoulders. “I don’t even fucking know anymore. You got me real fucking screwed up in the head, you know that?”

Ichigo scowled. “I didn’t do that to you. Don’t blame that on me, I don’t deserve that. If you like me so fucking much, why don’t you try and make me happy?”

Grimmjow inhaled sharply as if he was trying to hold something back. “I don’t know how to do that.”

“Threatening to kill my best friend isn’t going to make me happy, just to let you know.” Ichigo crossed his arms.

“Tell him to keep his fucking hands to himself it he doesn’t wanna lose them.”

“He’s not even into guys, calm the fuck down.” The fear was starting to dissipate, now Ichigo was becoming pissed off. He kept his fists clenched at his side just in case he had to use them.

Grimmjow brought his hand up to caress Ichigo’s cheek, causing the teenager to tense up. Ichigo slapped his hand away, earning a dirty look from the other man.

“I can make you happy.” 

Ichigo snorted and laughed bitterly. “Yeah, right. Get the _fuck_ out of my house.”

Grimmjow growled. “I’ll leave, but I’ll be back.”

Grimmjow had expected Ichigo to say something about calling the police, but instead the teenager just smirked at him.

“If you try anything, I’ll beat the shit out of you.”

Somehow, Grimmjow knew that that wasn’t an empty threat. He pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket and put one behind his ear.

“Lookin’ forward to it.”


	8. Chapter 8

"You didn't come home after work last night." 

Grimmjow had walked into his apartment to find Nel sitting on the couch. She looked pissed off beyond belief.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, placing the pack of cigarettes he had just bought on top of the coffee table along with his change. Nel was worse than any probation officer.

"What are you, my mom?" He grunted, moving into the kitchen to get something to drink.

Nel stood up, arms crossed and a look of disgust on her face. "No, if I were mom I'd be listening to your side of the story and then I'd baby you and tell you that you did nothing wrong."

Grimmjow mentally agreed that yes, their mother would indeed have done that. He smirked to himself, Nel always got in trouble due to his lies as a child.

"Are you going to tell me what you did to Ichigo?"

Grimmjow almost dropped the glass in his hands. "The fuck are you talking about?"

Nel's scowl deepened. "I passed him up on the street last night. I thought it was odd that he was out so late. I tried to say hello but he didn't want anything to do with me. Now tell me, what did you do?"

Sighing heavily at being caught, Grimmjow filled his glass with pre-made iced coffee and went back into the living room to sit down. His sister was waiting for him, back on the couch now.

"Listen, it's not my fucking fault alright?" Grimmjow began, taking a sip of his drink.

Nel groaned out her annoyance. "Nothing is ever your fault, Grimm. I know you care about him, but I can't help you if you don't tell me what you did wrong."

Grimmjow wanted to yell at her and say that he didn't need her help, but that would be a lie. Nel was the only one around that kept him in check.

"I saw him out with his friend, and from what I saw the stupid guy was making a move on Ichigo. I snapped, y'know?"

Nel's eyes darkened as she stared at her brother. "What happened?"

Grimmjow never did realize how horrible his actions were until he talked about them with Nel. The damn woman always had a way of making him feel guilty.

He ran a hand through his hair. "I went to his house. Long story short I threatened to kill his friend and he got pissed and told me to leave."

Nel just stared, eyes wide but still furious. She got up and paced the room for a moment.

"You're freaking me out Nel." Grimmjow propped his feet up on the table, feeling uncomfortable at his sister's silence.

She finally stopped with her back to Grimmjow, refusing to look at him.

"You're fucked." Nel rarely ever cursed, but she couldn't think of another way to put it.

Grimmjow laughed dryly. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Nel turned towards her brother. "I'm serious. I don't think you'll be able to fix this. You obviously can't control yourself enough to actually make him feel comfortable around you."

"What the fuck do you want me to do?" Grimmjow threw his hands up in anger.

Nel put a hand on her hip, staring pointedly. "You know what," She sighed, about to regret her words "I'll try and fix it for you. But after this, you're on your own, Grimm. I'll try to get you one more chance with him. I'm done after this."

Grimmjow just watched in silent curiosity as Nel put on her coat and grabbed her purse, walking out the door and slamming it shut with a little too much force.

Grimmjow shook his head and lit up a cigarette, hoping his migraine would go away soon.

* * *

 

Karin was the first one awake in the house. She had gone to bed early the previous night since she was exhausted from being out all day.

She walked into the living room and turned the television on, grunting in disapproval when nothing but news shows and children's cartoons were on. She was about to go upstairs and grab her DS out of her and Yuzu's room but there was a knock on the door.

Karin cocked an eyebrow, glancing at the clock on the wall. ' _Who could be here at nine in the morning?_ ', she thought to herself.

When she opened it, she had to fight off the urge to stare.

Nel bowed quickly, smiling down at Karin.

"I'm Nel, is Ichigo here by any chance?" She smiled sweetly, trying not to frighten the girl.

Karin looked at her with a scowl, but she mentally noted how pretty the woman was.

"Not to burst your bubble, lady, but my brother is gay." Karin frowned.

Nel laughed lightly, waving her hand. "Oh no, I'm not here for that. I believe you know my brother Grimmjow. He has blue hair and looks mean all the time."

Karin nodded. "Yeah, I know that guy. So you're his sister that wanted to meet us?"

"Yep!" Nel squeaked. "Not to intrude or anything, but may I come in?"

Karin didn't sense anything odd about Nel, so she didn't see any reason not to let her in. "Sure, I'm the only one awake right now, though."

Nel stepped in, slipping off her high heels and placing them neatly by the door. "Oh? What time does Ichigo usually wake up?"

Karin scratched at her lower back. "In about an hour. You can wait for him in the living room. I'll sit with you if you want."

"You're so sweet, thank you!" Nel bent down on her knees to hug Karin, earning a huff of breath out of the girl.

"Your knockers are too huge to be hugging people that tight, sheesh." Karin clenched her chest, happy to be breathing again.

Nel frowned, she hated that she always got that reaction. "I'm sorry….," She started, about to say the girl's name but no knowing it "what's your name?"

"I'm Karin." She smirked. "My sister is Yuzu."

Nel sat down next to Karin on the couch, crossing her legs. "So, tell me about you and your siblings."

* * *

 

Ichigo came out of the bathroom, his feet padding down the stairs for something to drink. His mouth felt abnormally dry.

"Yeah he fights with him, but he's just a big goof. Our dad is harmless."

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at hearing Karin having a conversation.  _Who the hell was she talking to?_

"Karin?" Ichigo called out while opening the fridge.

"When did you get up? There's someone here for you." Karin's voice yelled back.

Ichigo grabbed a bottle of water and clenched his fist. If it were Grimmjow he didn't know what he'd do.

He walked into to the living room, seeing green instead of blue.

Nel smiled softly. "Hey, Ichigo. Mind if we have a talk?"

Ichigo pressed his lips together tightly. He didn't harbor any harsh feelings against Nel herself, he didn't need to be a dick to her. He felt a little bad for blowing her off last night when she had tried to greet him.

"Sure. Karin, go upstairs and play video games or something." Ichigo waved his sister away. Karin obliged happily, not needing to be told twice.

"She certainly is a strange one, but I like her." Nel spoke, watching Ichigo sit next to her.

Ichigo screwed the cap off of his water and took a sip, feeling relieved by the moisture.

"Sorry about last night, I was in a bad mood."

Nel rolled her eyes passively. "Don't be sorry, I know it's Grimm's fault. I'm not here to defend him, I just want you to know that."

Ichigo nodded slowly, feeling good about that. "What did you wanna talk about, then?"

Nel sighed. "Like I said, I'm not here to defend him, but I do want to try and help him out with you."

Ichigo sneered, but he let her keep talking.

"He can be a real jerk sometimes, but he cares about you. Why else would have have threatened to do something so horrible? He can straighten up, I know he can. I want you to help with that."

Ichigo tilted his head to the side, narrowing his eyes. "What the hell do you want  _me_  to do?"

"I think you can change him. I know that sounds stupidly cliche but damn, Ichigo he wants to be with you and I think you would be good for him."

Ichigo sat his water down and put a hand on his knee, squeezing it as if he were comforting himself. "Yeah, but would he be good for  _me_?"

Nel brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. "Grimm may have a bad temper, but he would never hurt you. He's all bark and no bite. Don't be scared of him, let him know you're not scared of him. Then he won't be able to use anything against you."

Ichigo laughed. "Like Freddy Krueger?"

Nel rolled her eyes at Ichigo's childishness. "Sure, if that's how you want to put it."

Ichigo sat for a moment, staring at the floor. He took a few more sips of water and listened to the clock tick on the wall. Nel stared at him with determination.

"One more chance, that's all he gets." Ichigo bit the words out.

Nel smirked, a rare expression for her. "That's all I'm asking for."

"When can I see him?" Ichigo asked, feeling nervous about the whole ordeal.

Nel pulled out her phone. "Do you want to go to his place or have him take you on a date?"

Ichigo weighed his options. A date just sounded awkward and Grimmjow already made it clear that he would never force Ichigo into sex.

"His place."

Nel nodded, opening up her contacts to text Grimmjow about it. When she received a text back she looked back up to Ichigo.

"He leaves for work at midnight, so any time before then would be fine."

Ichigo got up to throw the now empty bottle of water away. When did his life become this complicated?

"I'll go over there sometime later." He mumbled from in the kitchen, just loud enough for Nel to hear.

"Good, I'll leave you my number. If anything happens, call me."

Ichigo nodded, feeling his stomach twist in knots.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put this in Grimmjow's POV because I felt like I wasn't showing enough of how he...worked I guess? I'll go back to third person in the next chapter (unless you all prefer first person)

When I first saw Ichigo I had the undying urge to push that red headed weirdo friend of his out of the way and talk to him. Shitty thing is, with my job I kinda couldn't just leave the bar and hit on him. The even shittier thing is that the guy had left before I went on break.

I'm still not sure what made me want him so badly. His hair was fucking rad, but he was hot too. He was lean but had muscle, and don't get me started on that scowl. I missed hearing a few drink orders while looking at how that scowl got even more deep and expressive as he chewed his friend out about how he was being a pussy.

After that I thought I'd never see him again. But low and behold I must have racked up some good fucking karma because I saw him on the street the next day. I was about to go up and work him with my charms, ask him for his number and promise a good time. But then I saw that fucking school uniform and my stomach dropped.

I should have left him alone, but I  _couldn't_. I followed him home, watching how he walked and what type of body language he had the entire time. He seemed standoffish with a hint of ' _don't fuck with me'_. I liked that, I liked that a lot.

I became infatuated. I couldn't sleep or think without Ichigo creeping up into my head. It was convenient that I worked at night because I soon devoted my days to following him around and learning his schedule. It didn't take long for me to learn his name. I watched at a safe distance as he walked to the store with a younger girl that I assumed to be his sister. She had used his name multiple times. I thought it was cute, but something in my head told me that it couldn't have meant 'strawberry'; it had to of been written differently. I wasn't going to be some lame fuckwad that referred to him as a fruit for kicks. I'm sure he got that enough.

Ichigo didn't seem to be dating anyone which was great because in my mind he belonged to  _me_. Just watching him come into close proximity of that girl he went to school with made me see red. 

There was another time when he was walking home alone at night after coming from that red headed friend's house. I walked on the opposite side of the street and I had perfected my art of watching him with a sideways glance. My heart almost stopped when I saw two guys that looked his age come out of an alley and confront him. For a moment I thought that I would have to intervene, but to my absolute astonishment, Ichigo had no trouble handling himself. I watched as he beat the shit out of them, successfully knocking the first guy out senseless with just one punch.

The other guy gave Ichigo a hard time because the prick pulled out a pocket knife. Ichigo twisted his arm as the guy went to stab him and pinned his back to the ground with his foot. He grabbed the guy's hair and brought his head up only to slam it back down into the pavement. Ichigo spit on him before walking off, hands in his pockets casually as if nothing had happened.

My cock was so hard I had to jerk off the moment I got home. Ichigo was so fucking perfect I didn't know how to handle it. I wanted him so badly. I wanted to touch him and let him know just how hard he could get me just by  _being_. The odd thing was that I didn't feel low for doing this. I was never one to jerk off. I'm a good looking guy and I've never had trouble getting laid. I can call someone up the very moment I feel like fucking and have someone willing come help me out. But I didn't want just anyone, I wanted  _Ichigo_.

My sister Nel learned about Ichigo a month into the whole ordeal. She frequented my apartment to check up on me and just to talk about sibling shit. She commented on how I didn't have anyone over like I used to. Nel had the misfortune of accidentally walking in on me having sex frequently, which is why later I would put a 'do not disturb' sign on the door to my bedroom. I didn't outright tell her about Ichigo, the woman had pried it out of me.

Surprisingly, she didn't think I was being a creep. Maybe because I didn't go into too much detail about how I'd been following him. I just told her that I liked a guy and that I was too  _afraid_  to tell him and that I'd been sending him letters and gifts. She thought it was cute.

Imagine my fucking surprise when I went to deliver my nightly gift and found a letter addressed to me sitting on my usual placement spot.

* * *

 

Now fast forward and imagine my  _excitement_  when I have Ichigo standing in my doorway. His knock had been a little too powerful and angry, but hey, he was still coming to see me. I guess Nel really  _did_  help me fix things. Before I answered the door I had purposefully taken my shirt off which left me wearing nothing but a pair of black sweatpants and a smile. Underwear just wasn't my style.

Ichigo looked at me like I had just kicked a puppy and walked past me, purposefully bumping into my shoulder to let me know he was mad.

"That ain't a very nice way to greet someone." I said as I kicked the door closed with my foot.

Ichigo plopped himself down on the chair that was only able to hold a single person. I could tell that he really didn't feel like sitting next to me. I didn't blame him.

He scowled at me and crossed his arms. He's so hot when he's pissed.

"What do  _you_  know about nice?"

That didn't offend me at all. I'm a pretty hard guy to crack. I just rolled my eyes at him and sat down on the couch and reached for my cigarettes. When I lit it up Ichigo didn't seem to be bothered by the smell of nicotine at all.

"I guess this is the part where I'm supposed to apologize." I mumbled and reached for my coffee. It was cold now but I'd still drink it.

Ichigo looked at the coffee mug strangely. Maybe because that's all he'd ever seen me drink. Well it really  _is_ the only thing I drink.

I sighed because apologizing just wasn't my thing. 'Sorry' is a word I try to keep out of my vocabulary.

"I fucked up, I know. I was just riled up, you can't tell me you took me seriously about killing that guy." I was telling the truth. Twenty-five to life didn't sound appealing.

Ichigo glared at me. I didn't mind at all because those brown eyes lit up beautifully. "As angry as you were, it was hard  _not_  to take you seriously."

I shrugged lazily with my hands. "Well I guess I'll let you know right now that I won't kill anyone."  _Unless they hurt you,_ I added mentally.

"Whatever." Ichigo averted his gaze, trying his best to seem extremely interested in the wall.

I hate being ignored. It's on my list of top five things I can't stand. I stubbed out my half-smoked cigarette and got up to make my way over to Ichigo. I could tell that he knew I was coming over to him but he kept staring at the wall.

I bent down and put my lips next to his ear.  _Oh yeah_ , he was starting to squirm now.

"Can we kiss and make up now?" I grinned.

Ichigo shivered when my breath touched his skin and he shot me a glance. When I caught it with my own eyes he let out a noise that let me know he was annoyed.

"Shut up." He mumbled, trying to sound demanding but it just came off as cute.

I gripped both of the armrests on the chair to close him in with my body as I tilted my head down to blow on his neck.

"C'mon, let me make it up to you."

I'll admit that I'm a narcissist. I'm charming as hell and know how to use it to my advantage. Now of course I wouldn't force Ichigo to do anything that he didn't want to, but I still wanted to try a little coaxing.

"Why are you doing this?" It sounded more like a statement than a question. The funny thing is that he didn't look scared.

I wanted to put my lips on his neck but I decided against it. I had him where I wanted him and I wasn't about to scare him off now.

"I like you, pretty sure you know that much by now."  _Play it cool, Grimmjow, you got this_.

Ichigo seemed to have gathered some courage because he finally turned his head to face me.

"If I kiss you will you stop breathing on my neck like a fucking psycho?"

I laughed at that and nodded. He made an 'ugh' noise and leaned in to give me a simple peck on the lips.

I frowned. I wasn't ready and it was so quick that I didn't get to savor it.

"That's all I get?" I complained, frowning.

Ichigo smirked at me, looking like he was proud of himself. "You have to  _earn_  more."

I couldn't help but lose the frown and curl my lips up into a grin. I liked him so damn much.

"What do I gotta do to earn more?" I really fucking hoped I wasn't getting hard. This kid knew how to turn me on like a fucking light switch. I don't even think he tried.

By the pleased smirk on his face I could tell that Ichigo enjoyed having control. I personally didn't mind. In fact, I found it a little sexy.

"Turn around." Ichigo ordered with confidence that I'd only seen him use from a distance during fights.

I didn't think twice before doing so. Once my back was to him I heard him get up on his feet. I went to turn around to see what he was doing but I felt a pair of strong hands on my shoulders to keep me in place.

Ichigo walked in front of me and to my surprise, he pushed me back so that now  _I_ was sitting in the chair. He kept that grin on his face and I had no clue where this was going but I sure as hell was excited.

"What does my first name mean?"

The question made one of my eyebrows lift up in confusion. But I answered anyway.

"Not Strawberry, I know that much." I mentally listed the many things it could have meant, but decided to stick with that answer.

Ichigo's smirk grew as he began shrugging his jacket off, letting it slide down his arms and fall onto the floor. He kicked it to the side and stared daggers into my eyes.

"What's my blood type?" His fingers rested on the hem of his shirt.

That's when it clicked in my head just what he was doing. I couldn't help but groan deep in my throat. This guy was a fucking cock tease.

"A." I answered with confidence. He'd have to throw out harder things than that if he wanted to stump me.

He looked at me blankly for a moment, probably wondering how I knew. I had my ways.

Ichigo glared at me suspiciously but still began lifting his shirt up and once it was off he threw it behind him where it landed on the couch.

My breath caught in my throat because I'd never been able to see him shirtless before. His body was beautiful and I wanted to reach out and touch his abs. But I kept my hands to myself.

He caught my eyes on him and I didn't think he could look any cockier.  _He liked the attention_.

"What's something I hate?"

 _Oh fuck_. That was a difficult one. I searched my thoughts, running through every conversation I had overheard or eavesdropped on. Just as I was about to admit defeat he started to go and retrieve his shirt. I really didn't want him to put it back on, so I blurted out something that had somehow made its way out from my memory bank.

"Horoscopes. You hate horoscopes." I said it a little too quickly at first. I bit my tongue as punishment for sounding so desperate.

Ichigo nodded and let go of the shirt he was just about to pick up. I waited in anticipation for him to take those oh so tight jeans off, but instead he removed his wrist band.

 _His fucking wrist band_.

I groaned in annoyance. "You've got to be kidding me."

Ichigo threw the small accessory down to lie on top of his jacket. "Don't be greedy."

I nodded in reluctance. I just had to keep answering the questions correctly.

"Is my hair color natural?"

That was honestly something I wanted to know myself. "Why don't you show me?" I used my eyes to gesture towards his dick so he knew what I was insinuating.

He rolled his eyes at me and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Answer the damn question."

"Yes, it's natural." It was a shot in the dark but hey, I was being hopeful.

"Correct."

I felt my cock twitch. Yep, I was definitely getting hard.

Ichigo unbuttoned his jeans and began sliding them down slowly. He was purposefully making a show of it. When they slid past his hips I could feel more saliva than necessary collecting in my mouth so I swallowed it to keep from drooling. That would have been embarrassing as fuck.

He kicked them off and stood in only a pair of short black boxer briefs. It was difficult to maintain eye contact.

"When's my birthday?"

I snorted because shit, that was too easy. "July fifteenth."

Ichigo have me a knowing smile which confused the shit out of me. But when I saw him walking towards me instead of taking his underwear off I finally understood. He climbed into my lap, straddling me. It was suddenly really hard to breathe.

He steadied himself by keeping his hands on my shoulders and I was about to put my hands on his hips but he gave me a stern look.

"No touching," Ichigo bit out before moving his lips to my neck.

I was almost completely hard by now. Shit, if all I had to do was give him a little control to get intimate with me I would have done it sooner.

"Fine, I won't touch you." I agreed even though I was dying to put my hands all over him.

Ichigo seemed happy with that and now he was kissing my neck. I could tell he was inexperienced with how he would move around a lot, listening to my breathing and how it differed with certain spots.

After sucking a pretty impressive hickey on my neck he finally decided to switch to my lips. It was immediately open-mouthed, which I was thankful for.

Ichigo sucked on my tongue experimentally and I couldn't help but push my hips up to grind against his own. I let out a muffled sigh when he pushed my hips down to keep them in place. I guess he didn't feel like letting me dry hump him.

He pulled his mouth away from mine and sat back on my thighs. He was out of breath and started running his fingers through his hair and let out a little sigh of relief.

I cocked my eyebrow at him because from the looks of it, he was stopping whatever he had started. He noticed it too.

"What, did you think I was gonna let you fuck me?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes at me.

I looked at him, completely baffled. I opened my mouth a few times before finding words.

"Well...yeah. I mean why else would you give me a fuckin' strip tease and starting sucking my face?" I struggled to keep from sounding angry because fuck, my cock was as hard as a rock.

He climbed off of my lap and I caught eye of his erection when he bent down to pick up his clothes.

"You earned that, but definitely not sex."

"Fine, no means no." I muttered, disappointed as I watched Ichigo put his jeans back on. I really didn't understand how he was going to wear those tight things with a semi-hard on but oh well, that was his problem.

"I _am_ sorry to leave you hanging though. You can think of me while you jerk off." Ichigo winked at me. He fucking  _winked_  at me. He knew he was fucking with me and that he was getting away with it.

I got up to get a cigarette because I really needed something to take the edge off right now.

"I'm glad you're leavin' then, because I'm pretty sure you don't wanna stick around for that." I mumbled through my cigarette.

Ichigo had just put his shirt back on when he looked at me in deep thought.

"Actually…"

My cigarette almost fell out of my mouth. "You can't be serious."

Dammit, he was grinning again.

"Blame yourself,  _you_  put the thought in my head." He sat on the couch and faced me, resting his chin on his hand.

I leaned back in the chair and sighed. "Are you seriously asking me to jerk off in front of you?"

"Hell yeah."

This guy was going to be the death of me.

Figuring I wasn't going to get out of it, I stood up and pushed my sweatpants down quickly. I only looked up because I heard some sort of choking noise. I looked over to Ichigo.

His face was getting red. I smirked.

"Holy shit. I was kidding I didn't think you'd actually…" He bit down on his lip and I could tell he was struggling to decide if he should look away or keep staring. "And I didn't expect you to not be wearing underwear…"

I shrugged and pulled my pants back up. "Well, now that you've seen the goods, what do you think?"

Have I mentioned that I'm a narcissist?

The angry scowl was back on his face but he was still flushed. "Impressive...I guess."

I laughed loudly and watched him stand up. "Leaving now?"

Ichigo nodded quickly and walked to the door. "Yeah. Just...call or text me."

He was so fucking cute. All of his cockiness from earlier was thrown out the window from just one look at my cock. I wondered if the size spooked him or enticed him.

"Will do."

It was the last thing I said to him before he left. As amusing as that was, I didn't have time to savor it because I had a problem in between my legs to take care of.

* * *

Mid-way through jerking off I got an amazing idea. And that's pretty impressive considering I'm not one to have coherent thoughts when I'm doing anything sexual. I was able to lean over to my nightstand and grab my phone. I jerked my cock a few more times to get more precum to leak out. I wanted it to look especially nice, of course. I quickly took a picture of it and opened up Ichigo's contact.

I attached the picture and couldn't think of anything to say with it so I just hit send and went back to taking care of myself.

Just when I thought Ichigo wasn't going to reply I heard my text tone and groaned because I was just about to cum. I picked my phone up to read the text and smirked to myself. He sent me a picture of him giving me the middle finger with the sentence ' _I hope it falls off'_ attached.

I finished myself off and sent him ' _Good night'._ I was going to use a winky face but considered that maybe it would be too douchey.

Surprisingly, I didn't get a rude text in return. Just a simple ' _Yeah, it was_ '.


	10. Chapter 10

Ichigo didn't see Grimmjow for a week after that. He had texted him and let him know that he wanted to start studying since school would be starting back up in a few weeks. But in reality, Ichigo just wanted to fuck with the man's head.

It seemed to be working since Grimmjow texted him just about every ten minutes. It was almost cute. It reminded Ichigo of the girls in his class that would complain to each other about how their boyfriends wouldn't text them back so they would constantly bug them to get their attention. Ichigo watched the clock, smiling when he heard his phone vibrate on his desk.  _9:10pm, Right on time._

' _What are you doing?'_

Grimmjow asked him that quite often.

Ichigo shook his head and started typing.

' _Just started studying, you?'_ It was a complete lie. Ichigo was lying in bed listening to music.

Grimmjow replied almost instantly. ' _Shit sorry. Didn't mean to bother you.'_

"Oh sure, you're always bothering me." Ichigo mused out loud to himself.

' _It's cool. I can talk for a bit. What's up?'_

Ichigo frowned when instead of getting a reply, he got a phone call.

"Uh, hello?"

"I wanted to hear your voice."

Ichigo purposefully made an exaggerated gagging noise. "You are the sappiest person I have ever met. Seriously, what do you want?"

Grimmjow laughed from the other end. His ego was crystal clear even when you weren't looking at him.

"I wanna see you. That too much to ask?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and moved his pillow to the wall so he could lean against it without hurting his back.

"If I come over will you stop saying cheesy shit to me?"

Grimmjow let out a 'hmmm' noise. "Sure, don't see why not."

Sighing, Ichigo got up from his bed and started picking up the clothes he had taken off earlier.

"I'll be over in twenty minutes."

Ichigo told his dad that he was going to Renji's place to serve as a cover for him leaving. He didn't bother telling Renji about it since his dad never really talked to the guy. Ichigo was thankful that his dad was so lenient about things like this. He could go out at one in the morning if he wanted to and his dad wouldn't care as long as he knew.

* * *

Once the apartment door was open Ichigo was instantly embraced against Grimmjow's well defined chest.

"Uh…" Ichigo paled, smelling strong coffee and a hint of nicotine. The combination was never appealing to him before but somehow the other man knew how to make just about anything sexy.

Grimmjow instantly let him go and raked his fingers through his hair. "Shit, sorry. I missed you."

Ichigo made a face of disgust. "You said that you would stop with the cheesy one liners."

Grimmjow smiled with confidence as they entered his home. "What happens if I don't? You gonna punish me?"

Ichigo shot him an equally cocky smile. "I have my ways."

"Right, like  _what_? You can't withhold sex from me since we ain't having any." He walked over to the ashtray on his table and picked up his already burning cigarette.

Ichigo wondered how Grimmjow's house always smelled so clean despite the fact that it was constantly smoked in. He figured that maybe it was due to scented candles and a wax burner that sat on one of the kitchen counters.

"My dad wants me to invite you over for dinner sometime, so there's that."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Well fuck. You got me there, that sounds fucking horrible."

Ichigo decided to be a dick and lie down on the couch to take up the whole thing. It was irritating to watch Grimmjow sit in the same spot every time he was over.

Grimmjow didn't seem bothered at all. He walked over to Ichigo and stared, and once the teenager showed no intent of moving, Grimmjow sat down on his knees.

Ichigo grimaced and tried shifting his legs to move the man off of him. "You're heavy."

Grimmjow shrugged and exhaled smoke. "Shouldn't have sat in my spot."

Ichigo pulled his legs enough to get them out from under Grimmjow and sat with his knees against his own chest, glaring.

Grimmjow leaned over to him and put his index finger on the corner of Ichigo's mouth. "You frown too much."

"Yeah well you don't give me much of a reason to smile, so what do you expect?"

_Ouch_

Instead of whining about how he didn't know what would make Ichigo happy, Grimmjow decided to stop acting stupid and take some initiative.

"Have you had dinner yet?"

Ichigo lifted an eyebrow. "No, why?"

Grinning like an idiot, Grimmjow got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen. Ichigo watched him intently as the blue haired man opened the fridge and started collecting ingredients.

Ichigo stilled. "You're gonna cook for me?"  _Shit, he sounded a little too happy about it._

Grimmjow hummed for a few seconds. "Hell yeah. Sorry, but I'm not real good with making Japanese meals."

Ichigo shrugged and got up to lean on the bar that served as a window into the kitchen. "I don't mind at all."

Grimmjow glanced at him and felt his chest tighten when he saw that Ichigo was smiling genuinely.  _Fuck yeah, one point for Jeagerjaques._

"You like steak?" Even though he was just now asking, Grimmjow was already putting the meat in a skillet.

"I fucking  _love_  steak." Ichigo grinned as he watched the other man roll up his sleeves and grab a few spices.

"What about the man cooking the steak for you? You love  _him_  at all?"

"Hmmm...I'll get back to you on that."

"Tch, such a heartbreaker."

"I try." There was a sly grin on Ichigo's face.

* * *

The meal was surprisingly good. They only talked a few times during it; Grimmjow asking random questions about Ichigo's home life and how his grades were. Even though he would never admit it out loud, Ichigo was enjoying spending time with Grimmjow and wouldn't mind doing it more often.

Now they were both sitting on the couch, albeit on opposite ends. Grimmjow wasn't going to complain because Ichigo seemed to be warming up to him already and he didn't want to ruin that by being a whiny bitch.

Ichigo glared at the television. "What's this?"

Grimmjow leaned to the coffee table to pick up the dvd case. He waved it in Ichigo's face. "Law and Order."

Ichigo shrugged. "No idea what that is."

"It's an American show, how good is your English?" It never crossed Grimmjow's mind that Ichigo might not be able to understand it.

"I'm more or less fluent, so I think I'll be okay." Ichigo smiled. "So what's this show about?"

"Every episode is different, but it's pretty much a crime show and detectives have to figure everythin' out. Hope you like that type of shit." Grimmjow reached for yet another cigarette. He noticed that every time Ichigo was over he ended up smoking a whole lot more.  _Damn his nerves._

Ichigo nodded in approval, liking the idea of it. His eyes were jerked away from the television when he smelled the familiar scent of a cigarette. Grimmjow noticed his eyes on him and frowned.

"If this bothers you I can go on the balcony." Grimmjow offered, pointing to the other door behind him with his thumb.

Ichigo shook his head. "Nah, it's fine it doesn't bother me at all. I was just wondering if I could…"

It didn't take long for it to click in Grimmjow's head. "I'm not gonna give you a whole one, but you can try the on I already got lit." He didn't want to risk Ichigo not liking it. Then there was the fact that the smoking age in Japan was twenty. But hey, Grimmjow didn't exactly have a history of abiding by the law.

Ichigo took the cigarette in his fingers when it was offered to him, mimicking the way Grimmjow held it between his index and middle finger.

"Don't inhale at first. Just get the smoke in your mouth and get used to the taste."

Nodding, Ichigo put the filter end between his lips and sucked. It was a foreign feeling and he scrunched his face up a bit.

"It tastes...interesting."

Grimmjow laughed and scooted closer. "Try inhaling now. When the smoke is in your mouth breathe it in like air."

Ichigo did as he was instructed and put his hand on his chest when it started burning a little. He was debating on trying it again, but hey,  _Fuck it,_ he thought. This time his head felt light but in a good way. He blinked a few times.

Grimmjow smirked. "Enjoying your first nicotine high?"

Ichigo nodded dumbly and handed the cigarette back to Grimmjow who started smoking the rest of it immediately. The nice, relaxing feeling in Ichigo's body dissipated quickly but it was nice while it lasted.

After about an hour Ichigo started to feel groggy. He leaned his head back against the couch and sighed, fighting the urge to close his eyes.

"You can stay the night if you want, I'll sleep on the couch."

If Grimmjow hadn't added that second part, Ichigo would have said no. But he was dead tired and the man was offering up his bed to him. It was hard not to accept.

Ichigo smiled lazily. "Sure."

Grimmjow got up and motioned Ichigo to follow him to the hallway.

Ichigo almost fainted when he saw how large the bed was. He was so used to sleeping on his own small one, so Grimmjow's looked like heaven.

"There's a bathroom attached to the room so you don't have to go into the hall in the middle of the night if you don't wanna. I've got some sweatpants you can sleep in in my dresser, just help yourself."

Ichigo didn't even reply, he just fell against the bed and let out a sigh that could have been mistaken for a moan.

"I'm stealing your mattress."

Grimmjow snorted out a laugh. "Comfortable?"

Ichigo nodded his head.

Satisfied that Ichigo was happy, Grimmjow turned around to leave but felt a hand grab his wrist. He turned back around and his eyes widened when he was roughly pulled down on top of the teenager.

Ichigo put his arms behind Grimmjow's back and held the man against him as he met his mouth with a kiss.

Grimmjow's inner monologue was nothing but a series of ' _oh fuck'_  and ' _don't get hard'_.

When Ichigo pulled his mouth away, he grinned at Grimmjow started kissing his jaw.

Now that his mouth was free, Grimmjow could ask what was going on. "What did I do to deserve  _this_?"

"I had a really nice time tonight." Ichigo put it simply and relaxed his jaw to offer Grimmjow an opened mouthed kiss.

Grimmjow delved his tongue right in and started sucking and licking at everything the boy's mouth had to offer. Ichigo moaned low in his throat at the treatment and moved one leg up to wrap around Grimmjow's hips.

Ichigo now had his hand on the back of Grimmjow's head, putting all of his effort into deepening the kiss. He instinctively starting grinding his hips against the older man's and heard a hiss come from him.

Grimmjow pulled his mouth away from Ichigo's. "Mmm, stop, you're making me horny."

Ichigo nodded, out of breath, and let go of Grimmjow. He found himself immediately missing the man's body heat. Although, Ichigo was glad Grimmjow had them stop; he was far too tired to go any further.

Grimmjow smoothed a hand through his hair and felt the need to go dump a bucket of cold water on his head.

"I'm gonna go shower, try and get some sleep." He walked away from the bed and into the doorway.

"Night." Ichigo mumbled, getting up to get those sweatpants Grimmjow had offered earlier.

"G'night." Grimmjow closed the door behind him and went down the hall into the bathroom so he could jerk off in the shower and then maybe get some sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Having forgotten to close the curtains in the living room, Grimmjow was rudely awakened by sunlight and the annoying sound of birds chirping outside. He groaned, attempting to roll over but felt the edge of the couch hit his stomach and immediately put his arm to the floor to keep from falling. He scrunched his eyebrows, wondering why he was on the couch and not in his bed for a split second before remembering what happened last night.

Grimmjow got up quickly, shoving the throw blanket off of himself into a heap on the floor. Something in his head told him to go and check to make sure Ichigo was still there, almost paranoid with the thought that maybe he'd left during the middle of the night.

Not even bothering to knock, Grimmjow twisted the doorknob to his bedroom and shoved the door open. His shoulders instantly relaxed when he saw Ichigo still lying down in his bed, only half of his body covered by the comforter. Grimmjow decided to leave the teenager be and let him rest, leaving the door cracked on his way out.

As calm as he was acting, just having Ichigo in his home had him on edge. If Grimmjow hadn't known deep down that it would have been creepy, he would have sat and watched Ichigo sleep. Being close to him was still new and exciting to him considering he never thought that he'd get the chance.

...

Ichigo woke up to the scent of coffee and the muffled sound of the news on television coming from the living room. He blinked at the ceiling, the atmosphere of the room he was in let him know that it wasn't his own, it was more adult and much cleaner. Ichigo sat up but really didn't feel like getting out of Grimmjow's bed, it was far too comfortable. That, and he wasn't sure what to say to Grimmjow once he saw him that morning. He felt a little embarrassed about being so forward with affection. If he needed to explain himself, he'd blame it on being tired.

After running scenarios of possible conversations he might have with Grimmjow once seeing him, Ichigo finally got out of bed. He was wearing a pair of Grimmjow's sweatpants which were surprisingly not very big on him, but he still felt a little odd about walking out without a shirt on. Had Grimmjow not been pursuing him romantically, Ichigo wouldn't have thought anything of it. But that was indeed the case, so he grabbed his shirt from the previous day and pulled it on.

Ichigo walked down the hallway, heart hammering uncomfortably in his chest as he neared the kitchen. Grimmjow was sitting on a stool drinking coffee and staring at the television with blank eyes, obviously not even listening to the news. Ichigo cleared his throat, grabbing the man's attention and almost making him drop his coffee mug.

Ichigo laughed awkwardly, rubbing at the back of his arm. "Sorry if I scared you." He wasn't sorry at all, he just thought that was the best way to start a conversation.

Grimmjow sat his mug down and picked the remote up from the kitchen counter to turn the television down a bit.

"You're fine, just didn't expect you to be up." Grimmjow's own heart rate was picking up but for a much different reason than Ichigo's.

Ichigo walked over to the counter where the coffee maker sat, deciding to go ahead and help himself. He doubted that the man would really mind.

"Just because I'm a teenager doesn't mean I have to sleep in late." It took Ichigo opening three cabinets to finally find the one that had cups in it. He could basically feel the odd look from Grimmjow when he didn't bother putting any cream or sugar in his coffee. He didn't feel like being questioned about something stupid like that, so he just kept his back turned to the man.

Ichigo almost choked on his sip of coffee when he felt arms being wrapped around his waist and lips on his neck. It was unsettling at first, but the feeling of Grimmjow's warm, defined chest against his back made Ichigo relax into his body. The feather-light kisses Grimmjow was placing on his neck up to his ear and the hand sliding up his chest under his shirt made his skin tingle and he tried to think of something that would end the moment to prevent anything sexual happening. Not that Ichigo was so against the idea of having sex, he just didn't think right now was the best time.

"Hey…" Ichigo exhaled heavily, trying to think about anything but Grimmjow's semi-hard dick against his ass. "How about we have that dinner with my family tonight?"


	12. Chapter 12

Grimmjow stubbed out his third consecutive cigarette as they stood in front of the Kurosaki household. His palms were starting to sweat and his nerves were absolutely shot. The thought of meeting Ichigo's father only made Grimmjow think of horrible scenarios; In his mind, this couldn't go well any way he looked at it. It wasn't that he was scared in the sense of getting hurt physically, but he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to see Ichigo again.

When Ichigo took a step forward, Grimmjow stopped him. "I don't know if this is a good idea."

Shrugging Grimmjow's hand off his shoulder, Ichigo glared at him. "You already agreed and we're already here, stop trying to talk your way out of it."

"Does he even know how old I am yet?"

Well shit, that was a good point. Ichigo bit his lip, beginning to get a little worried himself. "If he asks, tell him you're eighteen."

Grimmjow scoffed. On the list of the most stupid things he'd ever heard, that was high on the list. "I highly fucking doubt that I can pass for eighteen. How about twenty?"

Twenty would still be an offputting age for a parent to hear, but he had to agree that it would be more believable. "Fine, twenty." Ichigo motioned for Grimmjow to walk up to the door and knock.

Grimmjow walked, but kept his hands at his sides. "I still don't-"

Ichigo was silent for a moment, wondering if he should put an offer out on the table or not. But there was no point in wondering since it was the only way to get Grimmjow to shut the fuck up.

"If you do this and don't make yourself look like an idiot, I'll sleep with you."

* * *

 

When Isshin answered the door, he expected to be looking down, but instead he was staring at a man that was the same height as himself. His inviting smile had dropped to a startled frown. He hadn't expected Ichigo to bring _this_ home.

Ichigo stepped out from behind Grimmjow with a nervous smile on his face. "Hey dad, this is Grimmjow."

"Grimmjow, huh…" Isshin stared at the man, trying to place an age on him. "Well he's uh, certainly taller than I expected!"

Grimmjow held his hand out for handshake, hoping that he wouldn't somehow fuck something as simple as _that_ up. Ichigo watched the awkward greeting go down, noticing that his father was looking at Grimmjow oddly. To anyone else, it would just look like Isshin was smiling. But Ichigo knew his father well, and that was the fakest smile he had ever seen the man wear.

"It's nice to meet you...sir." Grimmjow's palm was starting to sweat and he had to fight the urge to wipe it on his pant leg. While Isshin seemed nice enough, Grimmjow couldn't shake the feeling of unease in the atmosphere.

Ichigo decided to interrupt the growing, uncomfortable silence before Grimmjow went and said something stupid. "Yuzu's done with dinner right? She's probably waiting on us."

* * *

 

Dinner was a mess. Sometimes things were fine, but whenever Grimmjow seemed to open his mouth, a slew of curses spilled out followed by half assed apologies. Whenever Isshin had asked what Grimmjow did for a living, that's when shit really started to go downhill.

"I'm a bartender," Grimmjow has said so nonchalantly, and rightfully so since that's usually not something you need to hide.

Isshin was about to take a chopstick full of rice into his mouth but stopped midway, looking over to Grimmjow in realization.

"A bartender? Just how old are you?" Even though the legal drinking age in Japan is twenty, it would be odd for someone that age to be a bartender.

Ichigo looked to be in more distress than Grimmjow in that split second before the older man answered. Brown eyes stabbed into the side of Grimmjow's face, begging the man to look at him so that Ichigo could send him the signal of ' _lie for me and please don't fuck this up'._

"Twenty-one. I'm twenty-one." Grimmjow felt like bolting right then and there. He didn't _completely_ fuck up, just by one year compared to the age they had agreed upon him having.

Ichigo stared at his lap, mentally preparing himself to get chewed out and watch Grimmjow get shoved out of the door. But things were quiet, and that just made him even more uncomfortable. The first thing that was audible was the snickering of Karin trying not to laugh and Yuzu inevitably shushing her.

Isshin folded his hands together, hiding the bottom of his face behind them. Ichigo fucking hated seeing his dad get so serious, it really didn't suit the man.

"You _are_ aware that my son will be turning seventeen soon, right?"

Grimmjow nodded. "Yes, sir."

Isshin looked over to Ichigo who was still looking at his lap, obviously expecting the worse and looking slightly embarrassed. "Then I take it I can trust you to take care of him and make responsible choices for the both of you; considering you're so much older than he is."

Ichigo's eyes flickered up, watching his father pick up his chopsticks and continuing to eat. He deadpanned, ' _was that really it?'_ , he thought, trying to wrap his head around the fact that Isshin didn't start World War III over this shit.

"Don't worry, I'd never let anything happen to him. I'd never live it down if I did," Grimmjow stated after an entire minute of silence.

Everyone at the table looked at him, not really expecting something so sentimental to come from a guy like Grimmjow. But nobody said anything, not even Ichigo who, at that, finally felt like he was completely and totally safe with the man. Being able to say something like that so seriously and in front of his family meant a lot to him. And that's also when Ichigo thought that maybe he actually _could_ like Grimmjow enough to be serious with him.

* * *

 

Karin and Yuzu were cleaning the kitchen up after dinner while Grimmjow went upstairs to wash a stain out of his shirt after he had _oh so elegantly_ spilled tea on it.

"He's not horrible, I'll give him that," Isshin offered the words to his son while they sat in the living room.

Ichigo shrugged, honestly, that's the best compliment you could honestly give to Grimmjow's personality. "Well I'm glad you don't hate him, because I kinda promised him that I'd stay at his place tonight since we haven't really spent any time together." It was a lie, Ichigo hadn't promised Grimmjow shit, but he felt like staying the night.

Isshin pursed his lips, and after a few seconds of thought, nodded his head. "Keep your cellphone on at all times. If I call, you answer, got it?"

"Yeah dad, don't worry, I'll be careful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, oops, I know. I'm so bad with like....family interactions? I guess. I was going to make this big ordeal with Isshin hating Grimmjow and shit like that but I hate drama so damn much in fanfics I couldn't bring myself to do it. Next chapter should have sex in it so there's that. Let me know what you think xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

When they had first arrived at the apartment, Grimmjow noticed that he was just one shy of being out of cigarettes and left Ichigo to his own devices while he went to a close by convenient store to get another pack. Ichigo really didn't know what to do with himself in that small time frame of being alone in someone else's home. Part of him wanted to snoop around and see if Grimmjow may have been hiding anything, but Ichigo just couldn't bring himself to do it. Although, it would have been a marvelous distraction to keep away the question that seemed to have made a home for itself in the back of his mind; ' _Are we going to have sex?'_

Sure, Ichigo had told Grimmjow that they were going to have sex if dinner had gone well, which it had, but that didn't mean that it had to be _that_ night, right? Ichigo walked into Grimmjow's bedroom and sat on the bed, trying his best to sort things out before Grimmjow got back. He couldn't tell if he was trying to talk himself into it or out of it, because all Ichigo could think of was how good it felt every time he and Grimmjow had any kind of physical contact. He also mentally noted that they probably wouldn't get many opportunities to have sex; there was just no way that Ichigo's father would let him stay the night very often.

Thinking ' _now or never'_ , Ichigo texted Grimmjow: " _Pick up some lube while you're out"_

* * *

 

They both sat on opposite sides of Grimmjow's bed, facing opposite sides of the bedroom. They hadn't said a word to each other since Grimmjow had returned, and mostly because the man seemed to have an unsure air about himself, surprisingly more so than Ichigo.

Grimmjow tilted his head over his shoulder to look at the back of Ichigo's head. "You're _positive_ you wanna do this?"

Ichigo bit down on his lip and nodded, knowing that Grimmjow would see it because he could _feel_ the man's eyes on him. Was he nervous? Definitely. But did that mean he felt that he wasn't ready? No. Ichigo had enough common sense to know that it was normal to be nervous before the first time.

Grimmjow shifted on the bed and pulled his shirt over his head to throw it on the floor. "Alright, lie down for me," he said, trying to keep his tone devoid of authority.

Ichigo's heart jumped in his chest, almost startling him. He wasn't about to ask questions, so he just shifted further onto the bed and laid down just like he was told to. Ichigo glanced over at Grimmjow once, and once he noticed that the man had gotten up and was walking over to the side of the bed that he was lying on, Ichigo quickly shifted his eyes to stare at the ceiling.

Hands found themselves on Ichigo's jeans, slowly unbuttoning them. Ichigo sat up on his elbows to watch what Grimmjow was doing. He really had expected to be undressing himself, but the man seemed like he already had it taken care of.

Grimmjow felt that undressing Ichigo himself would help the teenager get used to his touch. He didn't want to just dive right into things; Grimmjow wanted to take things slow and easy. Deep down, he was terrified of ruining Ichigo's first time. If he was too rough from the start, Ichigo could easily call it quits and be too scared to give things another shot.

Once Ichigo's jeans were undone, Grimmjow motioned with his finger for Ichigo to sit up more. He lifted the hem of Ichigo's shirt and pulled it up, letting the teenager remove it himself the rest of the way. Moving back down to Ichigo's lower half, Grimmjow tugged down Ichigo's jeans and boxers together, easing them down past his hips and thighs. Seeing that Ichigo wasn't even remotely hard yet, Grimmjow realized that he'd have to work for it. He really wasn't used to that, usually whoever he was with was already aroused and ready to go.

Ichigo's face was burning, clearly feeling bashful about being exposed like that. He started breathing in and out deeply to calm down, knowing that he needed to go about this with a calm mind. But apparently he must have looked a little off considering that when Grimmjow looked up at him he frowned.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just...kind of quiet." It wasn't what was truly bothering Ichigo, but he had to admit that the silence added to the discomfort.

Grimmjow's frown disappeared and he opened his eyes a little wider. "Oh shit, sorry. Do you want me to put on some music or something?"

Ichigo nodded slightly, hoping that that would help ease some of the tension in the room. He watched Grimmjow get up and go over to the stereo in the room and start fiddling with the ipod on the dock there. Ichigo took that opportunity to kick his clothing off of his ankles. When he heard the music start up and saw Grimmjow coming back over to the bed his nerves starting flaring up again but he willed them to fuck off enough for him to not tell Grimmjow that he'd changed his mind about the whole thing.

"Is that better?" Grimmjow asked, starting to unbutton his own jeans. "I kind of have a playlist for this sort of thing."

Ichigo arched an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth twitched up. "You have a _playlist_ for when you have sex?" a laugh escaped his throat, "you're embarrassing."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes as he shoved his jeans down and off, kicking them to the side. He didn't feel like taking his underwear off just yet just in case it would a bit too much for Ichigo all at once. Instead, he went back over to Ichigo and kneeled down in front of him, grabbing his hips and pulling the teenager towards him.

Grimmjow started ghosting his fingers along the inside of Ichigo's thigh, trying to get him to relax as much as possible. Ichigo shuddered at the feather-light touch, he'd never been touched like that before in such an intimate area and he was trying to decide if the weird feeling in his abdomen was caused by being nervous or excited.

"Is this okay?" Grimmjow asked, moving his hand further up Ichigo's thigh.

Ichigo blew out a breath and nodded. "You don't have to ask me, you know." His eyes followed the movement of Grimmjow's hand. "Just...do whatever you want to me. I know you've thought about me like this before."

Grimmjow felt his cock twitch. Ichigo was right. Before they had even formally met, Grimmjow had fantasized about him more times than he would have liked to admit. In his head, he'd already done every little dirty thing he could come up with to Ichigo. But right now he was being faced with the real thing, Grimmjow's obsession was lying right out in front of him, telling him to do whatever he wanted to with his body, and he honestly didn't know where to start first. Not only that, Grimmjow knew that this was very different from what he had fantasized about; no prep was needed and he didn't have to worry about hurting Ichigo.

"Just don't feel like you can't tell me to stop."

With that, Grimmjow grabbed the lubricant from where he had sat it on the bed and poured some onto his fingers. Ichigo watched him intently, knowing what was about to happen but honestly not knowing what to expect the sensation to be like.

Once Grimmjow was back in front of him, Ichigo spread his legs more for the man to give him more access. Grimmjow pressed his lips against the unexplored skin of Ichigo's inner thigh as his finger found Ichigo's entrance and started slowly circling it. Practically feeling the discomfort radiating off of the teenager, Grimmjow began slowly kissing up his thigh to distract him as he pushed his finger inside of him.

Ichigo tensed up at the foreign feeling, not painful but very different from anything he'd ever felt before. After a few seconds of thrusting in and out, Ichigo realized the pressure actually felt really good. That gave him a sense of relief. Ichigo was lowkey terrified that it wouldn't feel good at all and that people just pretended that it did.

While adding another finger, Grimmjow began kissing a biting, leaving small hickeys dotted all over Ichigo's inner thigh. Wondering if Ichigo was the type to be vocal in bed, Grimmjow started searching for his prostate. He watched Ichigo's face carefully and when he saw Ichigo throw his head back and heard him moan a little too loudly, he knew that he'd found what he'd been looking for.

Now that Ichigo was starting to feel good, Grimmjow took that opportunity to stretch his fingers apart and add a third to loosen Ichigo up some more.

"Uhn, _fuck_ ," Ichigo moaned at feeling of Grimmjow's fingers curving up to rub his prostate. He really couldn't get over how good it felt, and he felt a little embarrassed about how sensitive he was but couldn't bring himself to really care too much.

After ten minutes of listening to Ichigo come undone while he was being fingered, Grimmjow finally slipped his fingers out and stood up to finally take his underwear off.

Ichigo sat up, eyes glazed over and his hair an absolute mess. He was hard as concrete after all of the foreplay and when his eyes trailed down the man's body he could see that Grimmjow was too. Ichigo swallowed and almost groaned when he saw how big Grimmjow was. If he weren't so aroused, he would have been a little off-put at the thought of taking something that big.

Grimmjow lifted Ichigo's hips and situated himself in-between his thighs. "I need you to hold still for me."

Ichigo bunched the sheet beneath him in his left hand, mentally preparing himself for the worst. Feeling the wet tip of Grimmjow's cock against his entrance made his heart start pounding in his chest and his blood rush south.

"I need you take a deep breath for me, okay?" Grimmjow asked in a hushed tone, trying to be as gentle as possible even though that really wasn't in his nature. But if it was for Ichigo, he'd find a way to do it.

Once he heard Ichigo inhale, Grimmjow finally pushed forward, groaning low from the base of his throat at the feeling of Ichigo's body around him.

Ichigo tilted his head to the side, holding back a sound of discomfort. Thankfully, it wasn't nearly as bad as he had expected it to be. The painful throbbing sensation that seemed to settle in his tailbone was the worst part about it, but other than that, things were going smoothly. Ichigo silently thanked whoever it was that invented lube, because it seemed to be working wonders.

" _Fuck_."

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked up at Grimmjow because that didn't sound very good. "What?"

Grimmjow covered his face with his hand, obviously angry with himself. "Shit, I forgot to put a condom on, sorry."

"You're clean though... _right?_ " Ichigo asked, praying to the universe that he was.

"Yeah, I am."

"Then I don't mind," Ichigo said, relief clearing away the heavy feeling in his chest.

Grimmjow wasn't in any position to argue, if anything he was more than happy that Ichigo didn't care. Deciding to move things along, he continued pushing in the rest of the way, enjoying the little sounds Ichigo was making for him in the process.

Once they were completely connected, Grimmjow stopped all movement for a moment to make sure Ichigo was doing alright.

Ichigo was breathing hard, and at the end of each breath a moan would slip past his lips. He was a little wonderstruck at how good Grimmjow was making him feel despite them having barely done anything. And while yes, Ichigo thought it was nice of the man to stop things to let him adjust, he really needed friction inside of him. To try and coax Grimmjow into continuing, Ichigo rotated his hips against Grimmjow's, groaning at his own action.

Grimmjow tipped his head back, groaning, " _Fuck_ ," sounding like he was definitely enjoying himself. His fingers pressed into Ichigo's hip bones as he withdrew his cock from the teenager and pushed back in slowly despite just wanting to pound into him.

With satisfaction pooling in his abdomen, Ichigo really didn't like the slow pace. Did a slow, sensual round of sex sound nice? Yes. But with lust clouding his mind, Ichigo really just wanted to be fucked.

"You don't have to be so gentle with me," Ichigo said, finally finding his voice.

Grimmjow didn't need to be told twice, he was painfully hard and wasn't about to take things slow if he didn't have to. Picking up the pace, Grimmjow grit his teeth and let out muffled groans. In the beginning, he really didn't want this to turn into a quicky but it seemed like both he and Ichigo didn't really care at this point. They'd have other times to take things slow and get to know each other's bodies. Grimmjow angled his hips just right so that the tip of his cock could push against Ichigo's prostate and move a hand between the teenager's legs to jerk him off.

" _Oh fuck_ , right there, _fuuuuuck_." Ichigo could feel himself already getting close, feeling a bit let down that things couldn't last longer.

Grimmjow circled his thumb around the head of Ichigo's cock, smearing the precum down and around his shaft, trying whatever he could to get Ichigo off because with how tight he was, Grimmjow was close to cumming too.

Ichigo was moaning in time with Grimmjow's thrusts, feeling his toes curl on their own accord with how good his body felt. He brought his hand up to rest on top of Grimmjow's on his hip, suddenly feeling the need to grab onto something.

Grimmjow snapped his hips forward one last time, holding Ichigo's hips still and hard against his own. Once his orgasm hit him he moaned, a low, prolonged sound that sent a shiver down Ichigo's spine.

The feeling of Grimmjow's hand still on his cock and the sudden rush of cum filling him up, Ichigo couldn't hold out anymore and finally let himself come undone completely with a few chants of ' _fuck fuck fuck'_ in a cracked voice.

After thrusting a few times to let them both ride out their orgasms, Grimmjow finally pulled out with a sigh of contentment. He looked down at Ichigo who looked quite frankly like a beautiful mess, but mostly satisfied.

Grimmjow grinned at the teenager, enjoying how blissful he looked post-orgasm. He straddled Ichigo and leaned down to kiss him on the lips.

"How was that?"

"I can't fucking feel my limbs." Ichigo smiled up at him, grabbing his face with slightly shaky hands and pulling Grimmjow down for another kiss. And another, and another.

Grimmjow laughed, trying to get Ichigo to stop so he could speak. He grabbed onto Ichigo's wrists and pinned them down to the bed. "You should go shower."

"I'd love to, but I really don't think I can walk right now," Ichigo mumbled.

"Well you're gonna have to; you let me cum inside of you and if you don't take care of it now then you're going to be pissed at me in the morning," Grimmjow warned, trying to look as serious as possible but had a hard time considering how good of a mood he was in.

Ichigo sat up, wincing a little. "Fine, but don't expect me to do anything else because I'm tired as fuck."

Grimmjow stood up to get cleaning clothing to sleep in, deciding that he'd take a shower in the morning. "You better not be awkward as hell with me in the morning or I'm going to make you relive everything we just did."

Ichigo smirked. "You say that like it's a threat or something."  


End file.
